


Crushing Curses

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Curses, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gabriel's actually helpful, History!Gabriel, Human AU, Languages, Linguist!Sam, Lucifer is Called Luke, M/M, Past Abuse, Rituals, Ruby was a bitch to Sam, Sammy's a precious cinnamon roll, Shakespeare, Threats, Translating, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has a rather good life. He's roommates with his crush and best friend, Gabriel Novak, and is in a competitive language and linguistics program, and has his own confidant, Gabriel's older brother Luke's girlfriend Lexi Wesson. He just wishes that he can concentrate on this damn paper, but Gabriel's loudly eating Nerds. </p><p>VERY loudly. </p><p>When he goes to hand in his paper, it turns out that someone created a sex curse for him, and now it's up to Gabriel's younger brother, Castiel and Lexi to help him break the curse. Lexi sees this as an opportunity to push Sam and Gabriel together. </p><p>However, will this fling last beyond the curse? They said they were in it for the long haul. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Translating and Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me how I came up with the idea for this fic, because I honestly do not know. 
> 
> Do not own, cannot profit. . . etc.

Sam Winchester glared at his roommate, Gabriel Novak. “Dude, do you have to eat that so _loudly_? I’m trying to write my paper here.”

“Sorry, Sammy,” Gabriel replied, winking with amber eyes as he crunched down on the handful of Nerds that he just tossed back.

“It’s Sam,” the other boy said in annoyance, returning to his laptop and the notebook by his side.

He really wished that he HAD invested in those noise-cancelling headphones. Maybe then he could listen to his music and not hear what sounds like teeth breaking obnoxiously. If that sound even existed.

It probably did.

The languages major turned back to his paper and began to type, consulting his tablet for the passage that he was using.

“What are you even writing?” Gabriel asked, Nerds gone ( _for now,_ Sam’s subconscious helpfully added).

“Paper on the history of the English language,” Sam replied vaguely, frowning over the Shakespearean quote that he was using. “Including a translation of what authors of old fucking meant. Do I look like a bloody English major to you?”

The question was rhetorical, and both boys knew it.

“Well,” Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows expressively, “maybe I could help you. What author are you using?”

“Shakespeare,” Sam admitted. “I can get his comedies and his histories, it’s the tragedies that I have the most trouble with, except for _Romeo and Juliet._ ”

“Why haven’t you asked that cute girl in your language history class?” his roommate asked. “Isn’t she, like, the biggest Shakespeare nerd to ever hit this campus?”

Sam chuckled. “Lexi has had her paper done for the past two weeks. She got a major headstart on it, and she’s been busy preparing for her Russian final. She’s barely spoken in English, thank God for Google translate. I’m going to be fluent in Russian by the time she’s done.”

Gabriel laughed. “She has the language bug worse than you do!”

“Ever since she broke up with Lucas, she’s thrown herself into her studies,” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me, Luke is still heartbroken over that,” he said, making a face at the mention of his older brother. “Michael had to bail him out, apparently he was sleeping on the train tracks with his new best friends Johnny and Jack.”

Sam winced. The Novaks and the Winchesters had been friends for years, and around the beginning of college, Luke had brought home the young and impressed linguistics major who Sam thought was absolutely adorable. She had bounded with everyone, even Michael Novak, the most standoffish person that the younger Winchester had ever met, by hinting that she needed a partner to go shooting with; and Castiel Novak, whom she bonded with over a mutual love of world religions. Luke was obviously proud of his girlfriend, who was busy with Comic-Cons, school, taking care of her ailing father, and her own little business, Lexicon Literature, which would translate anything and everything into the language of your choice, for a price. However, earlier this year, after almost 2 years of dating, she called things off with Lucas, explaining that she needed to concentrate on her father and school. Luke was understandably upset. “What did Luke say?”

“He was too passed out to say anything, Raphael is supposed to talk to her today, if he can even understand her,” Gabriel snorted.

As if on cue, there was a structured rapping on the dorm room door. Sam recognized it as the theme song from _Firefly_ as the tan boy with the amber eyes opened it to reveal a rather disheveled looking, petite woman, whose green eyes flashed in annoyance as she came in.

“What the fuck did Luke do now?” she asked.

“Nice to see you too,” Sam said. “You’re speaking English again.”

The newcomer snorted. “Only because Raphael shocked me. I was babbling in French when he came by. I had been so concentrated on my Russian final I pretty much neglected my French. Luckily, the two languages are pretty far apart on the language tree, so I shouldn’t be mixing up my languages.”

“Luke fell asleep over by the train tracks with a bottle of Johnny Walker and Jack Daniels,” Gabriel said sympathetically.

Lexi groaned and ran a hand through her red-black hair. “I don’t have time for this,” she grumbled. “Tell Michael thanks for bailing his ass out, but I’ll deal with Luke after finals. It’s like dealing with a clingy five year old.”

Sam laughed. “So, any news from anyone else?”

“Did you get Cas’s mass text?” Lexi asked, pulling out her phone and tapping on the screen with ease.

Both shook their heads. “I turned mine off so I could concentrate on this paper for Roman,” Sam confessed. “Could you give a translation of the Shakespeare?”

“Sure, send me what quote you’re using and I’ll email it back to you,” she said. “Gabe?”

Gabriel looked sheepish. She groaned.

“You tried to make it fly on airplane mode while drunk again, didn’t you?” she growled.

“No!” Gabriel said, a little too quickly. “I was with this _hunk_ of a guy, and-“

“You’re lying through her teeth, hon, try again,” the girl said.

The short brunet sighed. “Fine. Honest to God truth? I flushed it down the toilet after it fell out of my pocket.”

This caused the girl to chortle. “Oh, Gabriel.”

“Dad’s not pleased.”

“Of course he’s not.”

“So, why do you ask if we all got Cas’s text?” Sam asked.

“’Tis not my place to tell, but I’d recommend you both invest in a pair of noise cancelling headphones for the summer,” she said. “I know I would. Sadly, I won’t be there until mid-July.”

“Why?” Gabriel asked.

A huge grin broke out across her face. “You know how Chesney said he was going to try to get me on his team? For the language tour?”

Sam nodded. Chesney was renowned for his language tours, given primarily to the graduate students. He had asked Lexi and Sam to petition to go on it, but Sam needed to help his brother Dean out in the shop, Winchester Impalas. “You got on it?”

Lexi beamed. “I’m the only undergrad on the team, but I’m working with the psycholinguistic department, with my background in psychology and all.”

Gabriel cheered. “You must celebrate!”

“Your parents are throwing me a little party,” Lexi said, holding up her phone. “Raphael just texted me that. Meaning I’ll need to talk to Luke beforehand.” She looked at her watch. “Shun sheng de gao wahn, I gotta go, I have an order of Chaucer needing to be translated in my inbox. Sam, email me that passage, or get Gabe to help you, he’s real good at it.” She waved her hand in good bye and was out like a whirlwind. Sam could barely hear her shout (and knew she was on the phone) “Cas, I can’t talk right now, the game is afoot!”

Gabriel smirked. “Twenty bucks says Luke and Lexi get back together before she goes off traveling.”

“I don’t think so, you’re on,” Sam said. “Now, help me translate this damn Shakespeare.”

Gabriel hopped onto the bed next to Sam. “What play?”

“Macbeth. Lexi recommended it, said it would be a fairly easy translate,” Sam said, tossing his tablet over.

“Macbeth _is_ fairly easy to translate. . . Hamlet’s a fucking bitch. Are you using a soliloquy?” Gabriel asked.

Sam shook his head. “Lexi recommended not using one.”

“Smart girl, although her translation of Hamlet’s ‘To be or not to be’ was rather impressive. She REALLY let her psychology background show through,” he commented.

“You read her paper?”

“Yeppers. She asked me for edits.” Amber eyes met hazel, and expressive eyebrows grinned. “I am her dickwad editor, after all.”

Sam laughed. “I’m using a small snippet of conversation between Macduff and Macbeth.”

“The one that is highlighted to hell?”

“Yep.”

Gabriel skimmed over the few lines that Sam had chosen for his paper. “Well, this will be a fairly easy translation.”

“Good.” Sam sighed in relief.

“Alright. Let’s tackle Macduff’s part first. ‘Despair thy charm;/ and let the angel whom thou still has served/Tell thee, Macduff was from his mother’s womb/untimely ripp’d.’ First line, ‘despair thy charm’. Translate?”

Sam sighed and looked at his notes. “Well, if we look at Macbeth’s line of “I bear a charmed life”, it could mean that Macbeth’s ‘charm’ or lucky life is running out.”

“That’s it, Moose!”

Sam scowled at the nickname.

“You love it, Moose. Now, ‘and let the angel whom thou still hast served’. What do you think it means?”

“Well, it implies a type of guardian angel, I think,” he mused. “So, maybe ‘and let your guardian angel’.”

Gabriel nodded. “We’ll tackle the next two lines together. ‘Tell thee, Macduff was from his mother’s womb/untimely ripp’d.”

“This is what confused me. To me, it indicates that Macduff was prematurely born, but how does that scare Macbeth? He’s still born of a woman, isn’t he?”

Gabriel sighed. “Alright. So far, we have ‘Your charmed life is over, let your guardian angel tell you’, because we both know that that’s what “tell thee” means. Macduff needs no translation. You’re somewhat there with the premature birth, but it’s not so much _when_ Macduff was born, it’s _how_ he was born.”

Sam stared at Gabriel blankly.

The amber eyed prankster sighed. “Let me get Lexi.”

He dialed Lexi’s work phone.

“Lexicon Literature, where I translate the lexicon of literature for your convenience.”

“Lex, I have a situation,” Gabriel said, putting the phone on speaker

“Let me guess, you’re helping the Jolly Plaid Giant with his Shakespeare, and he’s having trouble understanding something.”

“You got it, sugar.”

“Give me the line.”

Gabriel recited Macduff’s part.

“I bet I know where you’re stuck, Sam. The whole ‘untimely ripp’d’ part, right?”

Sam nodded.

“Men,” they heard the translator sigh. “One moment.”

Over the phone, they heard her say, “No, “Aprille” really does mean “April” as in the MONTH. Jesus bloody fucksticks, THAT’S NOT THAT DIFFICULT.” A pause. “Christ on hotcakes, _yes_ I’m sure. Yes. Please have your payment in my PayPal by midnight tonight, or it’s an extra five dollars for everyday it is late. Thank you for using Lexicon Literature for your translating needs.”

Scuffle, scuffle CRASH “fuck me up the ass sideways with a ten inch dick.”

Sam and Gabriel howled with laughter as they heard “CASTIEL URIEL NOVAK I AM SHOWING THIS TO MICHAEL THE MOMENT THAT I AM NOT ON THE CLOCK. I DO NOT NEED TO BE A RECEIPENT OF THIS!”

A quick conversation that ended with “I’m still showing this to Michael, and we are going to have a VERY long talk on what you DO and DON’T send to your friends and family. And I will be imbibing in copious amounts of alcohol when I do.” And she was back. “My apologies. Anyways. “was from his mother’s womb untimely ripp’d. Jesus tap dancing Christ, are ALL men this daft?”

Sam remained silent, bitchfacing the phone.

“Don’t be bitchfacing me, Sam Winchester.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better, I had to explain this to Gabriel.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and Gabriel shrugged, blushing slightly. “It was a few years ago.”

“Longer than that, methinks,” Lexi said dryly. “Anyways, what Macduff is basically saying is that he was born by C-section. Since a C-section is a surgical birth, not natural, he was not ‘born of a woman’. Hence why he could kill Macbeth and, say, Malcolm, couldn’t.”

Sam flushed hotly. “Oh.”

“You’re blushing, aren’t you?” The voice was light and teasing.

“Lexi, you’re a godsend.”

“I know,” the petite woman said smugly. “I’m afraid I will have to charge you boys. I don’t care who pays me, just as long as I’m paid my five bucks. If you called my personal phone, I wouldn’t have to. Oh, and free advice: Sam, when you do look at your phone, DO NOT open the pictures from Castiel.”

“Lexi, what would we do without you?” Gabriel asked.

“Starve,” came back the honest answer. “Now, I’m getting another call, and from the looks of it, it’s going to be a long one. I will see you tomorrow, Sam, 10 AM.”

“Yep, see you then.”

“And thank you for choosing Lexicon Literature for your translating needs.” The call ended.

The rest of the translating went by quickly, since Sam started getting the hang of reading in between the lines.

“Chinese for dinner?” Gabriel asked as Sam began to wrap up his paper. He had saved the translations for last, knowing it would be easy.

“How do I say I got help from Lexi in my works cited?”

“Lexi Wesson, Translator Goddess.”

“Is that the name of her website?”

“Nah, it’s the name of her Tumblr blog. You know, the one that is NOT devoted to erotic fanfiction.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Do you frequent that blog?”

“What, ‘OTPs in Flight, Fanfiction Delight’?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, his amber eyes mischievous. “I follow it actively. She’s supposed to have a crazy new Sherlock one coming out soon. Sheriarty, if I’m not mistaken.”

Sam shook his head as he Googled Lexi’s website and he searched on her site on how to cite her in a paper.

“Dude, she has her fanfiction translated into _French_ on here.”

“NO WAY!” Gabriel was now resting his head on Sam’s broad shoulder as he peered at the computer screen, reading the latest post. Sam read it to, flushing as he translated.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Gabriel said with a low whistle. “It’s just a teaser for her Sheriarty fic, it’s not the full thing.”

“How do you know?” Sam asked curiously, finding what he was looking for and citing his friend and classmate.

“Because unless she’s doing parodies, no fic of hers is at 408 words. She likes to draw things out.”

“So, she’s a modern Charles Dickens,” Sam said dryly.

“Except more awesome,” Gabriel said proudly. “Now, Chinese?”

“Yeah, sounds good, get my usual,” Sam said, stretching on his bed.

Food was ordered, delivered, and eaten with efficiency, as Gabriel decided to crack down on his own homework, which was analyzing some film playing on his own laptop.

Sam took a shower and worked out some before turning in early for the night.


	2. Of Curses and Theatrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper finished, Sam goes to hand it in, and discovers that someone set a curse upon him. Sam has no clue who would do this to him. He hopes that Lexi and Cas can figure it out. In the meantime, he has finals to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT
> 
> I REPEAT
> 
> DO NOT BE SURPRISED
> 
> IF THIS FIC IS FINISHED TONIGHT
> 
> That is all.

By 10 AM, Sam and Lexi were sitting in Dick Roman’s “History of Language” class, with Lexi nursing a hangover.

“Castiel?” Sam asked. By this time, Sam had checked his phone to find photos from Cas and his brother Dean of the two of them in. . . compromising positions and Dean and Cas’s proclamations of dating.

Lexi nodded. “Trying to get it through his trench coated brain that I do NOT need to see how his cock compares to his boyfriend’s.”

“Think, that’s my brother,” Sam said, sliding her two aspirin, which she downed with her cup of coffee after a murmured “spasibo”.

“I am surprised that you’re not more hungover,” he confessed, watching her devour a donut.

“Oh, trust me, Moose, I am more hungover than I look,” she said. “I ended up talking to Luke after Castiel.”

Sam winced. “How’d that go?”

She shrugged. “Okay. Michael sent him over. I think he and Raphael are plotting something. It scares me.”

Sam chuckled and rubbed her back. “So, what happened?”

“We drank and talked. I royally bitched him out for needing Michael to bust him out of the drunk tank. He told me I wouldn’t answer his call. I reminded him that I was in the middle of conducting a translation, and that I typically don’t answer my personal phone. He told me that he had made a mistake, and that he was sorry. We promised to talk more when I was a bit more sober, and he left. I then proceeded to puke my guts out and drink more alcohol.”

Sam winced even more. “What were you drinking?”

“Beer. It was a beer kind of day. I went through the six pack of the Angry Orchard Raphael got me and drank a bottle of that German imported stuff that my uncle gave me for Christmas.”

Sam shook his head and watched her devour another donut before Dick Roman entered.

“Hello, class. I believe your English History papers are due today. Please pass them forward.”

Lexi twisted in her seat to take the papers of the kids behind her, tsking under her breath while Sam dug his out and handed it to the people in front of them.

“Why’d you tsk?” Sam whispered as they took out their books and notebooks.

“Someone did their cover page in Shavian,” she whispered back. “Completely in Shavian.”

Sam hissed. “Really?”

Lexi nodded. “He’s gonna be so pissed, we’ll be getting out of class early.”

True to form, Roman took the papers from the front desks and began to flip through them.

“I hope, for his sake, that the entire paper is not in Shavian,” Lexi murmured. “And that no one chose a Shaw quote.”

Sam nodded in complete agreement.

“Mr. Winchester,” Roman said.

Swallowing nervously, he stood up. “Yes, Professor?”

“I believe that this is some of your best work. Except for the eraser marks that didn’t quite erase what was drawn. See me after class.”

Lexi sucked in a breath as Sam replied, “Yes, Professor,” and sat back down.

“Did you let Gabriel get ahold of your paper?”

Sam shook his head. “I didn’t even print it out until I was in the library, and he was busy sleeping.”

“Then what the fuck is written on your paper?”

“Miss Wesson.”

Lexi stood up gracefully. “Yes, Professor?”

“You have once again produced an outstanding paper. I am very pleased with what I see so far. Extra credit.”

The beaming that Lexi did was tangible. “Thank you, Professor.”

The class clapped and she sat back down, smoothing out her skirt as she did so. “That was close, that conclusion was edited while I was drunk,” she murmured behind her coffee.

“Mr. Smith.”

“Yeah, prof?”

“Your cover page and half of your paper is written in Shavian,” and both Sam and Lexi winced, as did about ninety percent of the class. “would you like to explain yourself?”

“Yeah. Shavian’s cool, man. I get why Shaw did what he did, and I think it’s neat. Plus, you gotta admit, the Latin alphabet’s dated and doesn’t make any fucking sense.”

The vein throbbing in Roman’s temple was enough to make Lexi furiously begin writing. A quick glance indicated that she was writing a note to Sam in their made up language.

_Twenty bucks on the fact that you won’t have to see Roman, you’ll see Crowley._

Sam grinned. _You’re on._

A silent staring match happened between student and professor.

“Class, I will be needing to speak with Mr. Smith. Mr. Winchester, see Mr. Crowley at your earliest convenience. Class dismissed.”

“Fork over,” Lexi said as they exited the classroom and headed over to the dorms. Campus was quiet, with most everyone in classes.

Sam sighed and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Lexi, who smiled and kissed it before tucking it into her bra with a wink.

“Really? You’re as bad as Gabriel,” he said.

“Not that that’s a bad thing,” she said as they made their way to the coffee shop. Orders made, they scored their normal table. “Let’s talk about him, by the way.”

“Why?” Sam asked warily. Ever since he confessed to having a crush on Gabriel, she had been pushing him to get together with him.

“Because. I have proof that he feels the same way,” she said smugly.

“How?”

“You remember two weeks ago, when the three of us went back to the Novaks’?”

Sam nodded. Needing to get off campus, the three had gone back to Gabriel’s place for the weekend, where Michael had helped them with homework and relaxation before their dead weeks started. “I remember.”

“Well, I was passin’ by Gabe’s room when I heard talkin’ Sunday morning. At first, I thought he was with someone, but I know I would’ve heard crazy monkey sex. Then I thought he was on the phone, and I decided to peek in.”

“Ever the curious one,” Sam said with a smile.

Lexi shrugged. “Anyways, I discovered he was having a fit of somnililoquy, or sleep talking. I couldn’t make out everything being said, but your name kept popping up.” She grinned. “In the most lovesick puppy voice I have ever heard.”

Sam flushed, his neck turning pink and she giggled.

“You two are just too adorable. Haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you?”

“He looks at EVERYONE like he wants to have sex with them.”

“Not true.” When Sam raised an eyebrow, she sighed. “You are as bad as Charlie, you know that? Fifty bucks that he does, seventy-five if you two have crazy sex.”

He grinned. He could never pass up a bet like that. “You’re on.”

They shook and soon Balthazar, Lexi’s older half brother, came on over and hugged his baby sister.

“You’re looking like death warmed over,” he noted, taking in her pale complexion as he kissed her cheek.

“Oh, hush now, Balt,” she said with a wave, kissing his cheek back. “Once finals are over, I’ll be right as rain again.”

“I know, Lexi,” he said as he sat down. “Hi, Sam.”

“Hey, Balthazar,” Sam replied.

The Englishman sniffed his American sister’s coffee and turned up his nose. “How the bloody hell do you drink that shite?”

“You’re only calling it shit because it has regular milk, not soy, and because I dumped sugar in it.”

“It’s not coffee.”

“At least I ordered it with whole milk.”

“You need to become an Englishwoman again.”

“I think you need to become an American man again.”

Sam chuckled at the banter between brother and sister, noting it was much like him and his brother.

“Tart”

“Manwhore.”

Sam laughed. “You two are like me and Dean.”

Lexi laughed as well and rested her head on Balthazar’s shoulder. “Yeah, we kind of are.”

“Except there’s an actual girl,” Balthazar said.

“So, who’s the lucky man?” Lexi asked. “You’re not wearing your usual cologne. You broke out THE special cologne.”

“Damn you and your observation skills.” He fidgeted. “Well. . . It’s. . . Um. . . You remember Brody?”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah. I’m meeting him after his football match, and we’re going to dinner together.”

Lexi squealed and hugged Balthazar. “Oh, Balty, I’m happy for you!”

“Thanks, love.”

Sam nodded his congratulations.

“I’ve got to run off, there’s auditions for the summer production in twenty minutes,” Balthazar said, standing up. He was a theater major, and was in all the productions. 

“Break a leg, Balt, and I want details after your date,” Lexi said as they kissed cheeks good-bye.

“You’re not using my sexual prowess for your smut, Alexis Katherine Wesson,” Balthazar admonished.

“Mhm, yes, brother,” she said absently, waving him off. “You have a production to audition for, I have a French final to study for. Bugger off.”

“As you wish” Balthazar gave a flamboyant bow and sauntered off.

She shook her head in amusement and turned back to Sam. “Mark my words, you and Gabriel are going to hook up soon. If not date.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re such a romantic. This is not one of your ‘ships’.”

She shrugged. “We’ll see.”

The two drank their coffee before heading over to Crowley’s office.

“I’ll be back, I need to talk to McConnell about the Gaelic final,” Lexi said, heading down the hall.

Sam sighed and knocked on Crowley’s door.

“Enter.”

Sam entered. “Roman sent me to see you.”

“Ah, Mr. Winchester, nice to see you again,” said the Brit, gesturing towards the dark seat. Sam took it and leaned forward, seeing his English paper.

On his paper was a pentagram. A poorly erased pentagram.

“Care to explain that, Mr. Winchester?”

Sam shook his head. “I didn’t even print out my paper until this morning, fifteen minutes before class,” he said.

“Who can vouch for that?”

Sam thought. “Jess Moore was manning the printer in the library, Mr. Crowley. And I know Alexis Wesson looked at my paper briefly, but not at the cover page. She almost never does.”

Crowley nodded, straightening his black silk tie. “I see. Mr. Winchester, you do realize that Professor Roman is highly religious?”

Sam nodded. It was a widely known fact that Roman was a member of an ultra religious Christian sect, known for its modesty and its superstitions. “Yes, Sir. But I would never have drawn a pentagram on one of his papers.”

“I believe you, lad. I will talk to Miss Moore and Miss Wesson. Is Miss Wesson with you?”

“She went to go talk to Professor McConnell.”

“Well, apparently she saw him,” Crowley said. “Come in, Miss Wesson.”

Lexi shyly entered and came over. “Is this about Sam’s paper?”

Crowley nodded and Sam handed it to her.

“Ce qui la baise?” the girl murmured. “Oh, this is bad.”

“Considering Roman’s religious beliefs?” Crowley nodded. “Yes, it’s very bad.”

“No, you boys don’t understand. Technically, when a pentagram is right side up, it’s actually a sign of protection and luck. Lore says if one wears a pentagram, one cannot be possessed by demons. In ancient times, it was used to symbolize the five wounds of Jesus Christ. But when it’s upside down, it’s a real bad thing. I can just tell that it was drawn upside down.” She shivered. “I’m getting creeped out by it, I’ll be honest. It’s often viewed as a symbol of Satan, or material wealth ruling over divine wealth. Mormons do use it, but they’re saying that pentagrams are positive, no matter if they’re inverted or not. Freemasons will also use the inverted pentagram, it’s in honor of the Morningstar, Lucifer.”

“So, someone was trying to freak Roman out?” Sam asked in disbelief.

Lexi nodded. “Whoever drew this knew what the hell they were doing.” She flipped through the paper, muttering about Sam’s semi-disorganized writing style, and drew in a sharp breath.

“Looks like the pentagram wasn’t the only thing. There’s a curse on here. Unfinished. Sam, are you SURE that Jess was the only person who handled your paper?”

Sam shook his head.

“Fuck. That makes life more difficult. I’m going to need to pry Cas from Dean.” She grimaced. “I recognize that this is an unfinished curse, and that it’s a nasty one. Someone was trying to curse you or Roman, and I intend to find out. Mr. Crowley, is Sam allowed to reprint his paper?”

“As long as he does it in front of me,” Crowley said.

“Sam reprint your paper. Crowley, tell Roman that someone was doing research and it’s actually residual ink from the previous person’s research. You’ve shredded the old paper after receiving verification from me that Sam didn’t draw that. In the meantime.” She drew herself up. “I have a curse to investigate.”

And with that, she left.

Crowley sighed. “She’s such a drama queen.”

Sam chuckled. “You have no idea.”

He printed the paper out in front of Crowley, and when neither the pentagram or the curse showed up, Crowley dismissed him and he returned to his dorm room to grab that salad in the fridge for lunch.

“So, how did Roman’s class go?” Gabriel asked.

Sam filled him in, ending with “Lexi and Cas are going to investigate it.”

Gabriel whistled. “Wow, actual black magic? That’s insane!”

Sam nodded.

There were whispers outside, and both Gabriel and Sam went to the door to listen.

“Lexi, please.” The voice was of Luke’s, and it was pleading.

A soft sigh. “Luke. . .”

“Look, I know the other night was. . . Not good.”

A hollow laugh.

“But Lexi, I love you. And you know me, I don’t take that lightly. Please. . . Take me back. I need you.”

“I’m not going to have a whole lot of time from now until after my Gaelic final is over,” she warned. “Daddy’s doing better, loads better since he got that medication and is going through proper treatment. And then I leave two weeks after that for the language tour.”

“I know, kitten.” A few moments of pause. “But you’re worth waiting for.”

A sigh, this time a bit happier. “Are you absolutely sure, Lucas Novak?”

“Completely.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“You’re going to have to make up for the whole rail road track thing.”

“Kitten, I plan on it. In spades.”

Sam wordlessly slipped out another twenty and handed it to Gabriel, who kissed it and slipped it into the waist band of his boxers. Shaking his head, Sam returned his attention to the door, where it had gone quiet.

“Of course I’ll take you back, Luke,” she said quietly. “The break up was never meant to be permanent.”

“Good,” he whispered and then there was a soft moan and “Oh, Luke!” before the sound of a back gently hitting brick sounded.

Gabriel smiled impishly and beckoned Sam away from the door. Doing so, Sam lounged on his bed while Gabriel opened it, gazing at his ass.

No. No, he was NOT going to stare at Gabriel Novak’s ass. No. No matter how amazing it may look.

“HA! Knew it wasn’t going to last!” Gabriel taunted from the doorway.

“Gabriel!” Luke gasped, gently dropping Lexi down onto her feet, while the girl rearranged her hair. “Were you _listening?!_ ”

“You were doing it right outside my dorm room, of course I was listening!” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his older brother, who flushed. His dirty blonde hair, even in the twenty second make out session, was tousled, and his button down was already halfway unbuttoned. Seeing this, Gabriel whistled. “Dammit, Lexi, you really got it for my brother!”

“Gabriel Joshua Novak, I will PERSONALLY set Balthazar on you,” she hissed, “I need to talk to Sam.”

“Of course, m’lady,” Gabriel said with a theatrical bow.

Lexi glared before turning back to the elder Novak. “I am so sorry, Luke.”

“No matter, kitten. My apartment, tonight?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

“Yes, that sounds good,” she replied. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Lexi and Luke shared a quick kiss good-bye, and when he left, his shirt was rebuttoned up to where he had it.

She glared at Gabriel. “I hate you.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I know.”

“What did you and Cas find out?” Sam asked.

“Well, it’s a nasty piece of work. Do you want the bad news or the good news first?” Lexi asked, stealing an éclair from Gabriel’s stash.

“Bad, I guess,” Sam said warily.

“Alright, bad news. There’s a bit of it. One, that curse was meant for you, so someone’s got it out for you. Two, it was meant for you to have no libido, but for everyone else’s to increase.”

“What the fuck? What’s the point in that?” Gabriel asked. “How is that nasty?”

“Well, let’s think about it. Sam decides he wants to hook up with. . . Raphael,” Lexi said, and Gabriel gagged. “I know, not an image I want either, Gabe. Anyways. He and Raphael are getting pretty steamy, but Sam’s not getting up. Now, one COULD say performance anxiety, but I know from personal experience that this is not the case.”

“LEXI!” Sam blushed. “I was DRUNK.”

“And you chose a good lookin’ woman to hit on, I ain’t complainin’ in the slightest. That’s me, by the way, hi. So, it’s not performance anxiety, and if Dean’s a reliable source, there’s no lack of normal libido. But say he can’t get it up. Now, that’s embarrassing for Sam, but also for any of his hookups. Now here’s where the spell gets nasty. Should Sam be able to miraculously get it up- say, he takes a couple Viagra before hitting the town- then the sex is going to be painful, and it doesn’t matter if he’s the penetrator or the penetratee.”

“Penatratee?” Sam asked slowly.

“I invented a new word. Sue me. My point is, whoever created this curse made it so that it would be very painful for you to have sex ever again, should you even get your John Thomas up and raring.”

“So what’s the good news?” Gabriel asked.

“Good news is this: Cas and I can break it. We can also identify who did it. Also, this curse has a time limit of until the end of the semester, but that’s three, four weeks away, and I’m pretty sure that you don’t want to wait that long.”

Sam threw up his arms joyous appreciation. “Lexi, I could kiss you right now.”

“I wouldn’t advise it,” Lexi chuckled. “I appreciate the sentiment.”

“What’s the catch?” Gabriel asked.

Lexi sighed. “In order for Cas and I to break the curse, we’re going to need to be present while shenanigans are happening.”

Sam groaned. “You two need to watch me have sex?”

Lexi nodded. “Yeah. It can be with whomever you damn well please, in whatever position you desire, as kinky as you want, etc. I and Cas will have to be present, though. If it makes you feel any better, Cas has already volunteered to not be near you and your partner.”

“Can it just be you?” Sam asked plaintively. Both of them had seen enough of each other to last a lifetime, with Lexi accidentally walking in on Sam while he was in the middle of sex with Ruby, and Sam doing the same to Lexi and Luke on more than one occasion.

Lexi shook her head sadly. “The counter curse is a bit complicated, I wouldn’t be able to do both parts. Cas can help.” She patted Sam’s shoulder. “It’ll take us a couple days to get all the ingredients. You’ll have to choose someone by then.” 

Sam nodded glumly. “I thought you said the curse was unfinished?”

She nodded. “Trust me, you don’t want to know what the ending was.” She shivered. “Don’t go anywhere by yourself, got it? Not even to take a piss.” She looked at Gabriel. “Be responsible for once, Gabe.”

Gabriel gave a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am!”

Lexi rolled her eyes. “Right. If you need me call me.”

“Where are you going?”

“Well,” a sly smile stole across her lips. “There’s a certain young man who needs my attention.” And with that, she whirled out of the room.

“I swear, such a drama queen,” Gabriel muttered.

“That’s what Crowley said.”

“I have no clue why she’s not in theatre.”

“Can you imagine both Balthazar AND Lexi in the same department?” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “We’d all be screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	3. Of Coffee and Threats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days are peaceful, except for Lexi's nagging. What will she say (or do) in order to get Sam to ask Gabriel for help with his curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like a bunch of this before deciding to put it on AO3, which is why you're getting so many chapters right now.

The next few days were spent studying for upcoming exams. Roman gave Sam full marks for his paper, and that made the young Winchester happy. He saw Lexi every day, who was keeping a log on Sam’s libido and reactions to sexual stimuli while also pressuring him to ask Gabriel to be his sexual partner when she and Cas flipped the curse.

“C’mon,” she hissed as they walked to their table, where Luke and Gabriel were waiting, their drinks waiting for them already. “Ask him, or I will. I can fake your handwriting, Sam Winchester.”

Sam snarled. “I can do it myself!”

“Then get to it, Sam!” Smoothing out a smile, she slid in next to Luke and gave him a soft lingering kiss before diving into her hazelnut latte.

“Caramel macchiato, light whip?” Gabriel said, holding out the beverage.

“You love me,” Sam sighed and took the beverage from him.

Gabriel winked and relaxed into his seat, fishing his marshmallows out of his hot chocolate. “It’s what I do best, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head and looked at the two lovebirds sitting across from them. Luke had his arm wrapped around Lexi, resting his cheek on the top of her head while she drank her latte, resting her head against his chest. Sam knew that their legs would be entwined underneath the table, maintaining maximum contact.

“So, are we doing dinner?” Gabriel asked.

“You mean, the ‘hooray the end of the semester is almost here so let’s party’ dinner?” Lucas asked with a grin. “You bet! Michael’s already got everything set up, and I know Raphael is in charge of music.”

Lexi nodded. “It’s also celebrating my being in the language tour group.” She took a long drink of her latte, whip getting on her upper lip. Chuckling, Lucifer took his thumb and wiped it off before sucking his thumb clean, causing her to blush prettily.

“Porn is not allowed here,” Gabriel said with a frown.

Lexi giggled. “Oh, I could create some porn for you, Gabriel.”

“Lexi,” Luke gently admonished.

“You’re almost as bad as my brother,” she teased, smiling up at him.

“Yes, but at least we’re better than Castiel and Dean.”

Lexi closed her eyes and nodded. “Agreed.”

The four bantered and talked for a while, and when Gabriel left to use the bathroom, the sole female of the group fixated her eye on the young Winchester.

“If you don’t ask Gabriel by midnight tonight, I will send you a porno of me,” she hissed.

“Alexis!”

“Oh, hush, Luke, it’s not like we don’t have any,” she said. “Besides, this is important.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sam whispered.

“I would. And I’d get one of Dean and Cas as well. And I’m SURE I can get one of Balt and Brody. And it’d continue until you do. Do you want to test me?”

Sam shook his head.

“Good. Ask him. I want you to text me the moment it happens, or else, you’re getting pornography.” She leaned back in Lucifer’s arms and closed her eyes, now content.  

Gabriel came back to a mildly flushed Sam, a mildly disproving Luke, and a cuddly Lexi and shook his head. “I do not want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	4. Of Promises and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets up his courage to talk to Gabriel about the ritual that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for right now. I need to think about the SMUT coming up either in this chapter or next. Or both. Haven't decided.

Sam and Gabriel were in their dorm room that night, packing up for the weekend. They both had this Friday off from classes, and they were going to the Novaks’ for their annual “almost done with school” dinner party and so Cas and Lexi could perform the counter curse.

“Hey. . . Gabe?” Sam asked hesitantly. “Mind if I ask you something?”

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Curious amber eyes met hesitant hazel.

“Do you. . . That is. . . Would you mind being. . . My um, partner?”

“For the rite?” Sam nodded. “Of course, Sammoose. I am honored.” The giant human sighed in relief. “Payment first, though.”

“What?” Sam squeaked.

Gabriel laughed uproariously. “Oh, Sammy. I only want a kiss.”

“Oh.”

_Smooth as fucking crunchy peanut butter, Sam Winchester. You can handle a simple kiss from this gorgeous human being. It’s not like you’ve been crushing on him since you realized you were bisexual. It’s not like you’re not going to have sex in a few nights with him. Oh God. Sex. With Gabriel Novak. Shit. What if he just wants a one night-_

That was the furthest his brain got before soft lips met his, and he groaned softly.

“You’re over thinking this, Sam,” Gabriel whispered against his lips, and Sam shuddered violently. A soft chuckle and then those lips slotted against his again and it was like fireworks were going off in Sam’s brain. Gabriel cradled the back of Sam’s head gently as he ran his fingers up and down the smaller man’s back. Gabriel tasted like chocolate and sugar and _sweet baby Jesus_ peppermint, and it was just so perfectly Gabriel, and Sam moaned loudly.

Even with the curse, Sam knew that he was highly aroused, and he rutted against Gabriel, feeling his pelvis press up a rather impressive erection.

“Like what you’re feeling?” Gabriel whispered, kissing up and down Sam’s neck.

“ _God_ yes,” Sam breathed, tilting his head back.

“Good. I can’t wait until this rite. You’re going to look so good, Sam, and so warm too.”

“Christ, Gabe, you’re beautiful.”

A warm chuckle came from his collarbone as Gabriel lazily nipped and kissed it.

“During the rite, do you want to be penetrated?” he heard, and he twitched. “Oh, you like the sound of that, don’t you? I’ll prep you good, make sure you can take me. . . What I lack in length, I make up for in girth, believe me. You’re going to get marked, too. Teeth and tongue.”

Sam shivered violently. “Fuck, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smirked. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Lexi might. . . have some objection,” Sam gasped.

“She said as kinky as we want. I assume foreplay’s in the equation,” Gabriel said.

Sam felt himself (miraculously) start hardening and he hissed. _Fuck_

Gabriel heard and slowly got off, doing a lingering kiss. “Sorry, moose.”

“No, it’s. . . okay,” he said, breathing. “Damn.”

The amber eyed man grinned. “You know, I’ve had a crush on you for a while,” he said.

“Same,” the hazel one confessed.

“I owe Alexis fifty bucks.”

“You too?”

They looked at each other and busted up laughing as Sam grabbed his phone.

“Here, we got to send a picture.”

Gabriel grinned and they kissed before Sam snapped the picture. The then looked at it.

“I look like I’m trying to eat a candy bar,” Gabriel giggled.

Sam chuckled. “But it’s adorable.”

“It is,” Gabriel agreed. “Can I type out the message?”

“Sure,” Sam said, handing him the phone before wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist.

_Ha! We did it! I think we’re official now. And yes, we’re getting FREAKY together to bust Sammy out of this curse. We win, you loose. ~Tricky_

They laughed and hit send. It wasn’t long before they got a response from Lexi’s phone.

It was a picture of a _very_ risqué kiss, with Luke nabbing Lexi’s lower lip with his teeth and sucking on it, his hand cradling the back of her head while her fingers were knotted in his hair. It looked professionally done.

_I’m not too sure about that, Gabriel. If I recall, kitten’s the queen of bets. I don’t know how much Sam’s going to be out of, but you’re going to be out of seventy five dollars. Congrats, little bro, I’m happy for you. *Angel of the Morning*_

“So, are we official?” Sam breathed in Gabriel’s ear.

“I think it’s time for me to settle down a bit, so yes, my bed hopping days are over,” Gabriel said, shivering from the warm breath that ghosted his ear.

“Good,” Sam said, playfully biting his ear.

Not much more packing got done, as they opted to lay on Sam’s bed and cuddle, exchanging lazy kisses and texting their friends, proclaiming them a couple.

It wasn’t long, though, before Gabriel yawned and snuggled into Sam. The bigger boy chuckled. “Ready to go to sleep, my angel?”

“Angel, I like that. It fits, since my entire family’s named after angels,” Gabriel murmured.

“My trickster angel,” Sam said affectionately. “Do you want to sleep in jeans?”

“Ngh. . . so comfy,” Gabriel protested, even as Sam sat up slowly. “Warm!”

“You’re like a cat,” Sam teased, tossing his jeans and shirt and crawling back into bed wearing black boxers.

“I like that color on you, moosey,” Gabriel commented, dropping his jeans off the side of the bed and curling back up with Sam, wearing florescent orange boxers.

“Your color suits your personality,” Sam remarked, pulling Gabriel tighter to him after turning off the light. “Good night, Gabe.”

“Good night, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's text signature is Tricky since he is a prankster and enjoys tricks. 
> 
> Luke (AKA LUCIFER)'s text signature is Angel of the Morning since Lucifer is known as the Morningstar and is an angel as well. 
> 
> Tumblr: dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


	5. Of Luck and Sexytimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner party at the Novaks. 
> 
> Sam is a lucky man. 
> 
> So is Luke. 
> 
> And, later that night, Gabriel's also lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE LIETH SOME SMUT

Sam woke up the next morning to a warmer than normal bed, and he looked down to see that Gabriel had attached himself rather firmly to his side. Smiling, he relaxed and threw an arm over his eyes.

 _I have it all,_ he realized.

Sure, his dad ran off on him and Dean when Sam was sixteen. Sure, he has this sex curse thing on him and it really kind of sucked.

But, he had a great support system with him and Dean and the Novaks and the Wessons. He had a wonderful boyfriend who was cuddling into him currently with mussed up tawny hair and a soft happy face. He was in one of the top language and linguistics programs in the country. There was a roof over his head and food in his belly.

He had it all.

Damn, it felt good.

“I can hear you thinking,” said a sleepy Gabriel, who had deigned to open his amber eyes.

Sam kissed him sweetly. “I’m just thinking I’m the luckiest man alive right now.”

Gabriel smiled. “That you are, Samsquash. That you are.”

They laid there for a bit longer before there was a loud rapping on the door. Sighing wearily, Sam got up, unceremoniously dumping Gabriel off of him, who in turned playfully smacked his ass. Laughing, he went to the door and opened it.

Luke was standing there, his eyes crinkled in amusement. “Are you two ready to go?” he asked. “We gotta be there by three.”

“What time is it?” Sam asked with a yawn.

“Noon, you two lazy idiots,” Lexi said, coming down the hall carrying a couple of take out boxes. “I figured you would both be up discussing things or just laying there like lovestruck baboons, so I brought brunch.” She handed them over to Sam as Luke swooped down to kiss his girlfriend. They were both already dressed for the dinner, with Luke wearing a dark blue button down and black slacks and Lexi wearing a black dress that hugged her form. “Eat, and get dressed. Business casual.”

“When did a LBD classify as ‘biz casual?” Gabriel asked curiously, joining Sam at the door and grabbing his take out container.

“Silly boy, LBD’s are EVERYTHING, from ultra casual to ultra formal,” she said, entering the dorm while holding Luke’s hand. The new couple sat down on Sam’s bed while the old couple sat down on Gabriel’s.

“If you say so,” Gabriel said around a mouthful of chocolate and powdered sugar.

“Manners, Gabe,” Luke absently corrected, running his fingers through Lexi’s long black hair.

“You’re lecturing me on manners?” Gabriel teased his brother after swallowing. “I’m not the one stroking my significant other in front of people.”

“’s normal,” Lexi murmured, resting her head on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s not like he’s fingerin’ me or anything like that.”

Sam choked on his omelet and received a hearty thwack from Gabriel to dislodge it.

“Kitten,” Luke admonished playfully.

“Blame Gabe,” she said. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, and that was one of the only times Sam ever saw the normally composed and affectionate man blush.

“That’s a sight,” drawled Gabriel.

“Shut up.” Luke said, blushing a little bit more.

“No, I don’t think I will, Luke. That shade of pink is remarkable on you,” Gabriel insisted. “I don’t know why you don’t wear “slapped white rear” pink all the time, it really is your color.”

Luke growled as Sam threw his head back and laughed. “I will PERSONALLY make you life hell,” older brother warned younger brother.

“You say that, but you never follow through.”

“You learned all of your tricks from me, remember that.”

“Not all of them. I learned some from Balthazar.”

“Thank God you learned them from someone reputable.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, I can figure them out easier if it’s someone reputable.”

Lexi snorted. “Did you just refer to my big brother as ‘reputable’, angel?”

“He’s more reputable than some of Gabriel’s previous cohorts,” Luke replied, kissing the top of Lexi’s head before whispering in her ear. From the way she squirmed, Sam could guess that it was VERY hot.

“Tonight, after dinner,” he managed to hear her say, “I will rip that shirt off of you.”

“I’m sure you will, kitten,” Luke purred, sticking his forked tongue out. The indignant look that she gave him wasn’t lost on Gabriel, and he howled with laughter.

“Yes, there will be sex,” Lexi announced. “And it will be loud. I would advise headphones. I would also advise getting your asses dressed.”

“But our asses _are_ dressed, Lexi,” Gabriel said innocently.

Lexi closed her eyes and raised her head to the heavens. “Lord, grant me the strength to not string Gabriel up the flagpole.”

Sam kept laughing so hard that it hurt, and a quick kiss from Gabriel made it from deep belly laughter to a giggle fit.

“I love it when you laugh,” Gabriel said softly. “You look so happy when you do.”

“Well,” Sam smirked, “good thing I have a boyfriend who is willing to make me laugh.”

Gabriel smirked and gave Sam a longer kiss, his thumb caressing his cheekbone.

“AHEM”

They jumped apart as though scalded, staring wide eyed at Luke, who was holding a laughing Lexi to him. “As much as I don’t mind my brother kissing his boyfriend, I would very much like to be on time.”

After a quick shower (which Sam had to say NO on sharing, as he knew they would take forever, Sam dressed in slacks and a dark forest green button down and ran a comb through his hair while Luke ran his hand through Lexi’s hair as she played a game on her phone. Her work phone rang.

“Dammit,” she grumbled. “Lexicon Literature, where I translate the lexicon of literature for your convenience. Yes. Yes, I do Shakespeare translations. Unfortunately, I am out of the office until Monday at three P.M., when do you need the translation done? Wednesday? Would you be a dear and send me an email of what you need translated? I will send you an invoice of what you owe when I submit my translation. Yes. You’re welcome. And thank you for choosing Lexicon Literature for all of your translating needs.”

Luke chuckled as she hung up and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “My little kitten, always so busy,” he murmured.

“I told you that, angel,” she replied gently, smiling up at him.

Gabriel emerged from the shower wearing a heather grey V-neck and a pair of slacks. Throwing on a black jacket, he grinned cheekily at the eyeroll from his older brother’s girlfriend. “Shall we get going?” he asked, linking his arm the best he could through Sam’s.

Luke and Lexi stood up, Lexi wrapping her arm around Luke’s waist while he wrapped his around her shoulders. It was the only way to compensate for the height difference.

“Now you know how I feel,” Lexi teased Gabriel as they walked out, Sam locking the door behind them.

“Shut up.”

“Maybe I should get you rollerskates for your birthday, so all you have to do is hold onto Sam’s hand.”

“Lexi, don’t give Gabriel any ideas,” Sam laughed, watching how his boyfriend’s eyes lit up.

“No, me giving him an idea is telling him to kiss you in front of Dean. Like, make out style. At dinner.”

“Alexis!”

“Blame Balthazar.”

“Was that his idea?”

“Yes. Of course it was.”

Luke cast an amused glance at his girlfriend, who had to dig her work phone out of her giant purse and was busy trying to explain that she had a family dinner tonight, and other things to do, and she POSSIBLY could do a translation tonight, but considering that it was of a soliloquy, it might not get there until tomorrow.

“I’m sorry, Miss Hendericks, but you’re asking me to translate something from Early Modern English into French, and that’s not just something I can do off the top of my head. Translations do take a little bit of time. You need it by Monday, correct? Well, rest assured, it’ll be done by 3 PM on Monday, but it won’t be tonight, most likely. I’m sorry, but my family is a bit more important than the fact that you are having trouble. Yes, I understand. Miss, I am a linguistics major, this is kind of what I’ll be doing for the rest of my life. No, I do not have any employees, this is a one woman job. Yes, I have a boyfriend. Yes, he’s wonderful and understanding. If you are that desperate for a Shakespeare translation, I can transfer you to my older brother, but he’s a theatre nerd. No, I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, I love my theatre nerd older brother, but theatre nerds a bit more. . . dramatic than a normal translator. Do you need stage notes? Yeah, going to my older brother would NOT be a good idea, then.”

Gabriel was muffling his laughter while Sam and Luke wore matching grins.

“Miss, I have NOTHING against the LGBT community. I meant dramatic in the sense that they will get over enthusiastic, especially if they’re a Shakespeare nerd. Which is what my older brother is. And Balthazar identifies as a homosexual, and I love him for that. I mean, who else is going to stay up late with me and gossip about boys? Precisely. Shall I be expecting your email then? Yes? Then I shall be translating it. You’re welcome, and it’s no big deal. Thank you for choosing Lexicon Literature for your translating needs.” She hung up. “PEOPLE.”

Gabriel laughed uproariously. “Balthazar? Dramatic?!”

“I didn’t want to say ‘flamboyant’!”

“You are the biggest drama queen I know!”

Lexi flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and squeezed Luke to her hip more. “I know, darlin’.”

“Are you sure you weren’t born for the stage?” Luke teased as they walked out to Luke’s Prius.

“Positive, my love. One theatre geek per family,” she joked, kissing his cheek before they slid in.

Sam and Gabriel took the back seat, and they snuggled up in the backseat, with Gabriel’s head over Sam’s heart and Sam wrapping his arms around him.

“I could get used to this,” he murmured into Gabriel’s head before kissing it softly.

“Same here, moosey,” his boyfriend replied, kissing his chest softly.

Sam looked to the front. Luke was driving, his left hand on the wheel, while his right hand covered Lexi’s, his thumb stroking hers absently. She was on the phone again, but this time talking to Professor Chesney about the travel arrangements for the language tour, her voice rising and falling in the cadences of the Russian language.

Sam sighed happily as Luke pulled up into the driveway of the Novak mansion, where he and Dean had spent so many summers and Christmases, especially after their dad ran off, and was pretty much home to them as well.

“Hello, Lucas,” Castiel said, pretty much appearing out of nowhere.

“Hey Cas,” Luke said, hugging his baby brother.

“Alexis,” he greeted. Cas was wearing his normal trench coat, but for once, his favorite dark blue tie was straight and tied properly.

“Hi, Cas, you finish that spell?” she asked, hugging him.

“Yes, we can complete the rite tomorrow.”

“Excellent. Hello Sam, Gabriel.”

“Hey, Cassie,” Gabriel said with an impish grin, while Sam clapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

“Sammy!” Dean called, sauntering over, a beer in hand.

“Hey, Dean, how are you?” Sam asked as the two hugged quickly.

“Doing good. The shop is doing great. Had to get a new part for Baby, though.”

Lexi rolled her eyes as she pilfered Dean’s beer without him realizing.  She took a sip, then nodded to Gabriel, who discreetly emptied something into the bottle before she slid it back into his grasp while Luke looked on disapprovingly. “How’s the car, besides that?”

“Doing pretty good,” Dean said, looking Lexi up and down. Some things never change, even when you discover your latent bisexuality. “How’s the translate business going?”

“Business is booming. Always does around finals,” she told him.

“Nice. Hey Luke, Gabe.”

“Hi, Dean,” Luke said, giving Lexi a small frown, while she looked up at him innocently.

“Hey, Dean-O,” Gabriel said, giving Lexi a discreet fist bump.

Dean took a sip of his beer before making a face. “This has way more fizz than a beer should have,” he said. “And for some reason, it’s popping in my mouth. And it tastes like. . . GABRIEL!”

“I’m not entirely sure what I taste like, you’d have to ask Sammy on that one,” Gabriel said cheekily.

“Why the fuck does my beer taste like strawberry poprocks?!”

At this point, even Luke busted up laughing, and the only people not laughing were Cas and Dean. Cas looked confused while Dean looked furious.

“Ahh, Dean, your face was just too presh. At least it wasn’t the raw egg,” Lexi said, playfully punching his bicep.

Dean looked at Luke. “Can you control your woman?”

“God, I hope not,” Luke said with a straight face.

Gabriel and Sam were nearly on the ground laughing, and even Dean managed to chuckle.

“Alright, that was good,” he confessed. “At least it was crap beer.”

“Lame, when’s the real beer going to get here?” Lexi asked.

“Two hours, Raphael was getting that imported stuff that you like.”

They made their way through the house, greeting Michael and his fiancée, Christina; Balthazar and his boyfriend, Brody; Jimmy and Mary Novak, the boys’ parents; and Raphael’s girlfriend, Anna. In the meantime, there was some food, and Sam saw Luke feed Lexi a chocolate covered strawberry while she held a glass of what suspiciously looked like a strawberry daiquiri.

“Dude, when did your parents bring out the hard liquor?” Sam asked when Gabriel came back with two Heinekens for them.

“Oh, they always make strawberry daiquiris for her, moose.”

“At three in the afternoon?”

“Twenty bucks says that Luke’s going to propose.”

Sam nearly spat out his beer. “Sorry?”

“Luke’s been planning to ask Lexi to marry him for about six months now.”

“Since they broke up,” Sam realized.

“Just a bit before that, but yeah. I went with to help purchase the ring.”

“Is that where you went when Ruby tried to sic Alistair on me?”

Gabriel nodded. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone?”

Sam kissed Gabriel. “I don’t care, I’m glad you told me. When do you think they’ll do it?”

“Around seven, when they do their post dinner walk. Luke’s had this planned for months.”

“They’re adorable,” Sam commented, hugging Gabriel close.

“They are,” Gabriel agreed, resting his head on Sam’s chest.

Dinner was announced not long after that, with Raphael coming with imported German beer for those with more refined palates. . . mainly, Lexi.

At the table, after they said Grace (during which, Sam had to continuously kick Gabriel for substituting the normal words for sexual innuendos), Jimmy Novak stood up and raised his glass, indicating that the rest should do the same.

“I would like to propose a couple of toasts. First off, congrats to Dean and Castiel, as well as Gabriel and Sam, for getting together. May they have many happy years together”

“At long last,” Raphael muttered as they all muttered their felicitations and their happy words.

“Second, I would like to offer congrats to Lucas and Alexis, who are back together, may they have many more years together.”

“So glad they’re back together,” Michael muttered.

“You and I both, brother,” Raphael agreed, smiling at the very happy couple.

“And third, congratulations to Alexis, who is the only undergraduate attending the infamous Chesney language tour,” Jimmy concluded. “May she not get eaten by the grad students.”

Laughter ran out, and everyone offered their opinions before Balthazar stood.

“I’d like to propose the same toast to my baby sister, who will be travelling back to the motherland,” he said, and everyone laughed. “Lass, if there’s one bit of advice I can give you, it’s this: don’t be a bloody tart while you’re over there.”

Howled laughter echoed, albeit Brody looked mildly scandalized.

Lexi raised her glass and nodded her brother. “Balt, I’ll make that promise if you promise not to be such an annoying manwhore while I’m gone.”

“Is that their ‘bitch/jerk’ thing?” Dean whispered.

“Yeah, it is,” Sam whispered back.

“Dude, that’s awesome.”

Dinner was a laughing affair, and included a memorable chase after Gabriel when he tried to steal the entire chocolate cake, Cas stage whispering alternative lyrics to Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” to Dean while the latter ate cherry pie, Michael and Raphael getting into an argument over the flower arrangements for Michael and Christina’s wedding as the girls rolled their eyes, and Luke feeding Lexi chocolate covered strawberries affectionately.

After dinner, everyone split up. Jimmy and Mary headed out to some charity fundraiser; Balthazar, Brody, Dean, and Cas to the living room to watch movies; Michael, Raphael, Christina and Anna to Michael’s study to work on wedding plans; Sam and Gabriel to Gabriel’s room; and Luke and Lexi out to the gardens for their walk.

Of course, being mischievous younger brothers, they got out the binoculars and spied from the circular window in Gabriel’s bedroom.

By the time that they were set up, Luke and Lexi were over by Luke’s prize roses, with Lexi checking out the white ones, over by Gabriel’s bedroom.

“Alexis,” Luke said, taking her hand in his.

“What is it, Luke?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Where’s the ring?” Sam whispered.

“In his left pocket,” Gabriel whispered back. “I set up confetti cannons, too.”

Sam stifled a giggle.

“I-I-I- I have something I want to ask,” Luke blurted.

_Holy hell, Luke’s nervous._

“What is it, angel?” she asked.

Luke went down to one knee and, without letting go of Lexi’s hand, drew out the ring box. “I I was wondering if you, Alexis Katherine Wesson, would like to become Mrs Lucas Daniel Novak.”

The shock on Lexi’s face was palpable, but her excitement was tangible. “Yes, Luke, of course, angel.”

A few moments later, the ring was on Lexi’s finger and they were kissing, Lexi standing on tiptoe to reach Luke’s lips.

Sam felt a string be pressed into his hand and he yanked when Gabriel nodded.

Confetti and giant balloons proclaiming “Congratulations on your very far in the future nuptials” were released, as a kazoo band (Sam didn’t WANT to know where Gabriel got that) played the song that the newly engaged couple deemed theirs, “As the World Falls Down” from Labyrinth.

“What the. . .” Luke murmured, breaking the semi-illegal kiss.

“I’m going to blame your trickster brother and his boyfriend,” Lexi murmured, kissing his jaw.

The two mentioned boys snickered quietly.

“How loud do you think we can be tonight?”

“As loud as we want. We just got engaged. Besides, Mike and Raph will want to take Christina and Anna home, so we just have to worry about Dean, Cas, Gabe, and Sam.”

A low chuckle emitted. “What about your brother?”

“Fuck I forgot about Balthazar, didn’t I?”

“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE KAZOOS?”

The uproarious laughter from Gabriel’s room was enough to make Dean charge in there like a raging bull.

“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE FUCK MOTHERING KAZOOS OUT THERE?”

Sam stopped laughing long enough to say, “Dean, Luke and Lexi are engaged. It’s playing their song.”

“Be thankful it’s not bagpipes, Dean-O,” Gabriel managed to gasp, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Dean looked ready to murder someone still until Cas came in and led Sam’s angry brother away, murmuring soft, gentle words and kissing his knuckles.

 _Yes,_ Sam thought as he and Gabriel geared up to stay up until all hours playing video games. _I am the luckiest man on earth right now. Well, me and Luke._

“FUCKING KAZOOS!”

Gabriel grinned. “Would you prefer the kazoos or the bagpipes, Lexi?”

The newly engaged woman stuck her head into his room. “Bagpipes. And you boys better hope that volume is loud enough.”

Sam was engaged in his quest on the game, so he didn’t pay any mind when he heard an indignant squeal and laughter from both Luke and Lexi before hearing the creak of bedsprings. It wasn’t long before the steamy sounds of passion echoed throughout the house.

“They weren’t kidding on volume level,” Gabriel mused, snacking on a Snickers.

“You know what, though?” Sam asked, making his way through a cosmic brownie. “I bet we’re going to be louder than them during the rite tomorrow.”

“Why do you say that, Moose?”

Sam sighed. He had never told anyone this before. “Because even though I’ve been sexually active, I’ve never been penetrated. My hole’s still a virgin.”

Stunned silence fell in the room (unless you call Lexi begging Luke not to stop doing whatever it is he’s doing as noise). “You’re a virgin?” Gabriel asked softly.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, there’s no one I’ve been with previously that I wanted to be penetrated by.”

“But you. . . want me to?”

Sam nodded again. “Yeah.”

Soft lips crashed into his, demanding and wanting with a hint of tenderness. “Fuck, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered against his lips. “I didn’t know. I’ll be slow and gentle until you say so, alright?”

“Thanks,” Sam whispered back.

“Gonna open you up so wide, you’re gonna gape for days.”

Sam shivered and kissed Gabriel fiercely. “You talk too much,” he accused.

“I know,” the shorter man said, and then all words were lost as Sam’s brain short circuited and all he could focus on was kissing Gabriel, of finding out why his mouth _still_ tasted like peppermints and sugar and _Christ_ the things he can do with that tongue.

The video game forgotten, Gabriel pressed Sam back onto the mattress with a groan, hovering above the taller man as they made out, tongues exploring and hands caressing.

It was dirty. It was needy. It was wanting. It was willing.

Gabriel moaned brokenly as he felt Sam’s large hands grasp his ass firmly and kneaded it, massaging the muscle.

“Sammy,” Gabriel moaned. “Should. . . stop until. . . tomorrow. . .”

“Nah,” Sam whispered. “You may not be able to enjoy me until tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy you.” He flipped so Gabriel was pinned to the bed, his amber eyes blown wide open with lust. The light brown hair, normally artfully teased, was now a wild mess, spreading out slightly on the green pillow underneath the shorter man’s head. His face was flushed pink, and his lips were red and swollen.

Sam made short work of removing Gabriel’s V-neck and slacks before teasingly working the danger cone colored boxers off of his hips.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, clutching the sheets.

“That’s my name,” Sam teased, placing a quick kiss to the red lips.

“Not fair. . . “

“What’s not fair, my angel?”

“Clothes. . .”

Sam chuckled and removed his shirt and slacks, but kept his boxers on. He was hard, and it was painful, but he was ignoring it to focus on Gabriel’s pleasure. “Is that better?” he growled.

Gabriel nodded, his seven inch thick cock laying flat against his belly, a dribble of pre cum smearing the light brown happy trail on his belly.

Sam leaned down and took all of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth and throat in one go, causing Gabriel to shout and buck into Sam’s mouth.

Sam grinned as he wrapped his tongue the best he could around his cock, the girth just as much as Gabriel said it would be, and started to suck.

 _“Fuck,_ Sam, I wish _oh Jesus Christ_ that I knew _oh right there yes_ you had no _fuck Sam_ gag reflex sooner,” Gabriel babbled, unable to form a coherent sentence without swearing.

That wasn’t good enough for Sam, who pushed Gabriel’s riding hips down and sucked hard enough that Gabriel arched his back off the bed violently.

_“Sam, more, please!”_

Sam was only too happy to oblige, and he kept sucking Gabriel, surfacing the head of his cock so he could tongue the slit. Gabriel was one of the sweetest men he ever tasted, going in with his sugar addiction and personality, and he ate Gabriel’s cock up like a man dying of hunger.

_“Merde, je suis proche! Sam, je suis proche! Je vais. . .”_

_Well, isn’t **that**_ _a neat trick?_ Sam thought mischievously as he swallowed Gabriel whole again before he felt his cock pulse repeatedly, the warm cum painting his throat as he swallowed it.

Gabriel had about a thirty second orgasm, spilling out his seed before collapsing boneless onto his bed.

Sam cleaned up any trails before removing his mouth with a slick **pop** and snuggling down with his boyfriend.

“ _Votre bouche devrait être illégal,”_ Gabriel murmured as he snuggled closer to Sam, wrapping limbs around him. “ _Il me donne envie vous donner la meilleure fellation de ta vie._ ”

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “You can do that after tomorrow. I didn’t know I could make you babble in French right before orgasm, though, that was a neat little thing to see.”

Gabriel gave a murderous glare. “ _Je ne l’aime pas_ ,” he confessed.

“Why? I think it’s adorable, knowing I can reduce you to a quivering pile that can’t think in English.”

Gabriel sighed, but he was smiling. “ _Car il s’attarde trop longtemps. Il se produit uniquement lorsque sa vraie bonne._ ”

Sam took a moment to translate, but he was smiling. “Well, I hope that with me, it’s always so good, you’re babbling in French. Your French is a lot better than mine.”

“ _Lexi! Ich bin in der Nähe, bitte, oh Gott, wag es nicht zu stoppen!”_

The two boys stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

“I’m guessing this is a family trait?” Sam chuckled.

Gabriel shrugged, before the silence of the night was pierced once again.

“ _Domine mi, ne cesses, quasi os tuum placer mihi det Decanus in caelo dues meus gallus Decanus si bene direxeitis vias iuro ego nunquam iterum rim!”_

“ _Dammit Cas!”_

Gabriel and Sam were now laughing uproariously.

 _“Castiel confiance à parler dans une langue morte au milieu du sexe,”_ Gabriel managed to gasp.

“Indeed. Now, I think it’s time for my trickster angel to go to sleep,” Sam said, turning off the TV and light before snuggling down with Gabriel.

" _Bonne soir, mon orignal_.”

“Good night, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like translations? I thought you might
> 
> GABRIEL'S FRENCH  
> Shit, I'm close! Sam, I'm close! I'm going to. . .   
> Your mouth should be illegal. This makes me want to give you the best blow job of your life.   
> I don't like it  
> Because it lingers. It only happens when it's really good
> 
> LUKE/LUCIFER'S GERMAN  
> Lexi! I am close! Oh God, don't you dare stop!
> 
> CASTIEL'S LATIN (rough translation)  
> Dean oh God your mouth is like heaven Dean if you stop I will never rim you again!
> 
> GABRIEL'S FRENCH  
> Trust Castiel to speak in a dead language in the middle of sex  
> Good night, my moose. 
> 
> I apologize to French/German speakers. 
> 
> Tumblr: dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny


	6. Of Morning Afters and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after, and everyone is gathered in the kitchen for breakfast, and Sam, Gabriel, Cas, and Lexi prepare for the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, instead of putting the translations of the foreign languages down in the end notes, I decided to put them IN the story, so y'all wouldn't have to move back and forth between the two. You're welcome :) 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SMUT. GLORIOUS SMUT.

The next morning, Sam woke up before Gabriel again. Prying his limpet boyfriend off of him, he went and used the bathroom before heading to the kitchen, pulling on a thin T-shirt as he went.

Lexi was already in the kitchen, making eggs and bacon in a black silk bathrobe.

“Morning, Sam,” she said. “Gabe up yet?”

“No,” he said. “Luke?”

She nodded. “He’s dozing a little right now, but he has to work today.”

He grinned. “Did you wear him out?”

She laughed. “Oh yeah. Majorly.”

As she finished up making breakfast, Luke stumbled out of their room, dressed and ready for his job as a probation officer, humming “Stairway to Heaven”.

“Tag,” she greeted, handing him his travel mug filled with his coffee.

“You are a godsend, kitten,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I know darling,” she teased.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Luke.”

Lexi plated two plates and set them down in front of the two boys as Dean came out of Cas’s bedroom, wearing just a pair of black gym shorts, showing off the large tattoo of “Baby”, Dean’s ’67 Chevy Impala. It also showed off the rather impressive hickey decorating his hipbone. He fist bumped look and ruffled Sam’s hair before plopping down.

“BACON!” he exclaimed, trying to sneak a piece from his younger brother’s plate while the latter attempted to rearrange his hair. Sam stopped him and threw one of his epic bitchfaces.

Lexi hurried to place a plate of food in front of him as she sneaked a piece of bacon off of Luke’s plate, who barely noticed as he was on the phone, speaking in a hushed tone.

“Thanks, Lex,” Dean said, starting to chow down.

“No problem,” she replied, smirking as she added in a fake low voice “ _Decanus_ ”

The table cracked up in laughter as Dean flushed pink.

“’Dammit, Cas!’” Luke imitated and Sam held onto his ribs laughing.

“You all are a bunch of noisy children,” Balthazar proclaimed, walking out with Brody, who looked a lot calmer. “Never have I heard so many variations of ‘I’m so close’ and ‘don’t stop’.” He looked at his little sister. “Especially from _you_ , Alexis Katherine.”

“You love me and you know it,” she said loftily, handing him and Brody plates.

“But four languages? In one night? REALLY?”

She held up her left hand, giving everyone awake a look at her engagement ring, a silver band with a rose on it, the diamond being in the center. “If you like it then you should put a ring on it, manwhore.”

His eyes widened before laughing. “You tart, congrats.”

“Thanks,” she replied, turning to her fiancé as he stood.

“I should be home for dinner, if all goes well,” he announced.

“Be safe,” Lexi cautioned, standing on tiptoe to reach his lips.

“Yes, kitten. Love you,” he said, kissing her back before picking up his briefcase and waving good bye to the rest of the awake population.

“Is that why I heard kazoos last night?” Balthazar asked as Luke left the house.

“You have Gabriel and Sam to thank for that,” she said dryly as Cas came out of his bedroom, wincing as Dean tugged him onto his lap and placed a kiss on his lips. Cas smiled as she set down a plate in front of him.

Sam grinned. “Sorry. Well, no, I’m not.”

“Mhm, figured as much.”

Gabriel emerged at last, wearing Sam’s plaid flannel from three weeks ago, and he placed a sloppy kiss on Sam’s cheek before sitting down. “Morning, moose.”

“Morning, angel,” he replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek in return.

“Adorable,” Lexi deadpanned, placing Gabriel’s breakfast in front of him.

Gabriel grinned cheekily at his almost sister in law. “ _tu as avoir une bonne soir, sit u as parlé en ce que de nombreuses langues different,_ ” he told her. _“Quatre langues?”_   **you had a good night, if you spoke in that many different languages. 4 languages?**

Sam chuckled as Lexi’s pale face flushed pink.

“ _Tais tois. Tout le monde a t’écoute quand tu as avoir ton petit mort,_ ” she admonished him. “ _Et Castiel a crié dans une langue morte quand il a attaint son apogee! Qui commence à parler en LATIN quand il a une orgasme?”_   **Shut up. Everyone could hear you when you came. And Castiel shouted in a dead language when he came! Who begins to speak in LATIN when they have an orgasm?**

 **“** ALEXIS!” Cas protested, blushing furiously. “ _Ce n’est pas ma faute! Blâme Dean!”_ **It’s not my fault! Blame Dean!**

“ _Ah, ouais, blame Decanus pour la FANTASTIQUE orgasme ca il te donne,_ ” Gabriel said sarcastically. **Ah, yeah, blame Dean for the FANTASTIC orgasm that he gave you.**

Dean looked at the three people who were not engaged in the French discussion of who has the strangest orgasm habits. “Could someone translate?”

“They were discussing Alexi’s ability to apparently not even remember English, then Cas’s ability to speak in Latin, and now they’re discussing strange orgasm habits in French. Why I don’t know,” Sam replied.

Dean scowled, while Balthazar chuckled. “Alexis, _tu sais tu as le plus étrange habitudes de l’orgasme,_ ” he told her. **Alexis, you know you have the most strange orgasm habits.**

“ _Juste parce que tus marches sur Luc et moi avoir des relations sexuelles dans ton lit ne signifie pas que tu sais par magie tous mes habitudes sexuelles. Vas te fair encule, Balthazar._ ” Lexi said firmly, rolling her eyes. **Just because you walked in on Luke and I having sex in your bed does not mean that you magically know all of my sexual habits. Fuck you, Balthazar.**

Dean choked as Sam translated for him.

Balthazar smirked at his baby sister. “ _Quand, où, et comment quelle position? Attendre, rayer cela. Je suis un homosexuel, alors, non.”_ **When, where, and what position? Wait, never mind. I’m gay, so no.**

Once everyone realized what Balthazar said, laughter ensued for the next five minutes.

“Manwhore,” Lexi managed to say.

Balthazar smirked. “Tart.”

Breakfast continued on in a more normal fashion after that, and the ritual people met up as Lexi was cleaning off the table.

“We should do this at around three, make sure you’re ready by then with lube and the like,” she said. “Until then, you’re free. Go be free, my darlings,”

“You are such a dork,” Sam said.

“Hey, I’m bustin’ you outta this curse, Sam Winchester.”

“And you’re an amazing person for it.”

“Yes, Jolly Plaid Giant,” she said with a smirk, “I know. Just one question, I’ve always been curious.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

Her eyes twinkled. “Does the carpet match the drapes?”

Gabriel blushed furiously as Sam winked, also pinking slightly. “Yes, it does,” he confided.

“SAM!”

Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion before Dean rescued him.

“Are you corrupting my angel?” he asked.

“I would NEVER corrupt your angel, Dean,” Lexi said all too innocently.

“Uh huh. I heard what question you asked Sam. No, Sam, I don’t want to know. Same goes for you, Gabriel.” Dean drew Cas into his protective arms. “Come here, angel, don’t let the mean kids corrupt you.”

“MEAN?” The three chorused, disbelief coloring their voices.

“Well, Sammy isn’t mean, I don’t think he knows how. But you two? Jesus Christ, you’re holy terrors.”

“Think of what Balt and I were like as children,” Lexi said solemnly.

Dean shuddered. “Devil’s spawn.”

“Pretty sure Dad called us that a time or two,” she smirked.

_FROM THE WINDOOOOOWWWW_

_TO THE WALL_

_TO THE WALL_

_‘TIL THE SWEAT DROPS DOWN MY BALLS!_

Lexi hurried to answer her phone, her face and neck coloring bright vermillion. “Hey, Luke, calling already?” she asked.

Dean and Cas left, but Gabriel and Sam lingered, quietly snickering as Luke ranted on the other end.

“I know, baby, but that’s your job, to keep them off the streets,” she said with a sympathetic noise. “You’re a hero, and we know it, angel.”

More ranting.

“Just calm down, baby, and I’ll make you your pecan pie for you take to work tomorrow,” she promised.

A relieved sigh, then a quiet voice.

“I love you too, Lucas Daniel Novak. I’ll send a pic of my ring so you can show it around to the guys.”

A quick sentence.

“Yes, I know I’m the best woman you can ask for. Go play with your parolees, I’ll see you when you get home.” She hung up and glared at the two men smirking at her. “Yes, his ringtone is that song. Because SOMEBODY CHANGED IT AND LOCKED IT!”

“NOT SORRY!” Balthazar yelled back, sounding cocky.

She snorted. “I’m going to tend to Luke’s roses. 3 PM, your bedroom, Gabe.”

“Sure thing, munchkin,” he said with a grandiose bow.

She made a scathing noise at the nickname and went outside, pulling on her gardening gloves as the boys scampered up to their room.

Sam laid down on the bed and relaxed with a sigh, glad to have had yet another wonderful meal cooked by his close friend.

The rite was going to be performed today, and maybe they’d be able to figure out who it was.

“Gabe?” he said softly. “I’m a little nervous.”

Gabriel came over and curled up onto Sam’s side with a cute little noise. “What are you nervous about, Sam?”

“This rite. I mean. . .”

Soft pink lips met his, and Sam looked up into Gabriel’s adoring gaze. “Sammy, say no more. We’re going to do this rite. Lexi and Cas are helping. I’m helping you with this. And after they leave, we can have crazy monkey sex all day, and I get to hear what language you cum in, and it’ll all go back to normal with one tiny major detail.”

“What’s with the oxymoron?” Sam chuckled.

Gabriel winked. “Because that’s what I am, is it not?” he asked. “A contradiction, an oxymoron?”

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel happily. “That’s true, I get you as my boyfriend.”

“That’s right, Sammy.”

Sam’s heart swelled, and the nervousness that he was experiencing floated away as they cuddled and kissed, with Gabriel falling asleep on Sam’s chest while he read _Othello_ and made notes on his tablet for the final.

Lexi knocked at 2:30 and smiled apologetically. “Getting the layout, so I know where I need to be when the action is happening. Please, don’t do it on the floor, I’ll need the space between you two and myself.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Will do, Lexi. You’re the greatest.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

She retreated, and at 2:45, Gabriel woke up, and at 2:55, Lexi and Cas entered the room.

“It is almost time. You ready, boys?”

Sam looked at Gabriel, who nodded. He swallowed, nerves back, and he felt soft fingers interlace with his.

“Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get kudos for affectionate!Lucifer?


	7. Of Virginity and Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rite occurs. Sam looses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SMUT

Lexi nodded and she beckoned for Sam to kneel in front of her while Cas held up a thick book in front of her.

“I’ll need you in a moment, Gabe,” she said as she laid her hand on top of Sam’s head, petting it affectionately for a moment before clearing her throat.

“ _Papa, mwen mande nan non ou ak fè nonm sa a tout antye ankò, se knosa li ka jwi fwi yon an plezi ou sitèlman sour as sa a lè ou kreye nou. Pwoteje l’pandanseremoni sa a ak pou tout rès jou l’yo_ ”

The strange language that sounded like French mated with something dying washed over him, feeling like a balm.

She beckoned Gabriel to her and repeated the phrase with altered words.

“I, Alexis Katherine, will stand witness to this couple in their holy union.”

 _Holy?_ Sam thought as Cas echoed the phrase said by Lexi with his own name.

“Gabriel, repeat after me: I, Gabriel Joshua,”

“I, Gabriel Joshua,”

“Do hereby solemnly swear”

“Do hereby solemnly swear”

 _That I am up to no good,_ Sam thought bizarrely.

“To bring this man pleasure.”

“To bring this man pleasure”

“And to keep him safe”

“And to keep him safe”

“For as long as I am alive”

“For as long as I am alive”

Lexi turned her gaze onto Sam. “Sam, repeat after me: I, Samuel Lewis,”

“I, Samuel Lewis,” he repeated.

“Do hereby solemnly swear”

“Do hereby solemnly swear” _That I am up to no good,_ his brain added again, making his mouth quirk into a smile for a brief second.

Lexi caught it and gave one of her own before returning to the vows. “To be relaxed and comforted”

“To be relaxed and comforted”

“In the arms of this man”

“In the arms of this man” _While he’s balls deep inside me._

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but Castiel’s and Lexi’s faces remained impassive, as if that was only for Gabriel.

“And keep him safe”

“And keep him safe”

“For as long as I live”

“For as long as I live.” Sam’s voice cracked on that last word and he grimaced, embarrassed.

Lexi smiled reassuringly before continuing. “I, Alexis Katherine, will witness this holy union while nearby.”

“I, Castiel Uriel, will witness this holy union from afar.”

Lexi picked up a bowl of holy water ( _why didn’t he notice that when she came in?_ ) and stood on tiptoe to make the sign of the cross on Cas’s forehead. “Peace shall always be with you, my brother,” she said.

Cas gently took the bowl and repeated the making of the sign of the cross. “And it shall always be with you, my sister.”

“Join hands,” Lexi instructed.

They did so, Gabriel’s smaller hand fitting in comfortably with Sam’s large ones.

She made the sign of the cross over them. “May the curse fly away like the wings on a bird; may this union forever be sacred, and may you live long and healthy lines,” she announced. “My brother, it’ll be best for you to guard the door.”

“I shall guard the door, my sister,” he said, before leaving, shutting the door behind him after locking it.

She turned back to Sam and Gabriel. “May this union commence,” she said.

Gabriel’s lips were on his faster than he thought was possible, drawing off his T-shirt as they kissed.

Sam stood up as he undid the buttons on his shirt, casting it off of his boyfriend’s body before picking him up. His cock was rapidly growing to stand at attention as he gently threw Gabriel on top of the bed.

“You’re not gonna make it out without me marking you,” Sam breathed as he attacked Gabriel’s neck with teeth and tongue.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Gabriel gasped, arching his back into Sam’s chest, his fingers gripping the taller man’s back tightly.

Sam worked all over Gabriel’s neck and torso, leaving love bites where he felt like it as Gabriel moaned like a wanton whore underneath of him.

Suddenly, Sam was on his back and staring up into whiskey colored eyes clouded with lust and desire, nails trailing down his side. His eyes asked a question as his nails hit the black boxers.

_Are you sure?_

Sam nodded, his throat tightening as Gabriel tugged his boxers off with a flourish.

“My, you’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Gabriel murmured as he gazed at Sam’s long hard cock, a drip of precum leaking onto his belly. He kissed his hip bones before casting off his own boxers and leaning down so their diamond hard cocks touched, both hissing at the contact of skin on skin.

Naked as the day they were born, they rutted against each other, nipping and kissing each other’s shoulders, neck, and lips, the friction making their dicks even harder.

“Gabe,” Sam finally moaned, ready to move on.

Gabriel understood, grabbing the lube and patting the outside of Sam’s leg. “Open up for me, Sam,” he ordered gently.

Sam hesitantly but determinedly drew his legs up to his chest, exposing his pink fluttering hole.

Gabriel drew in a deep breath and before Sam knew it, Gabriel’s tongue was there, and he threw his head back into the pillows.

 _“Fuck”_  he whimpered as his lover swirled his tongue around the hole, tasting him.

“Feels good, don’t it?” Gabriel asked, placing a tender kiss on the inside of Sam’s thigh.

Sam just moaned brokenly as he heard the cap of the lube go off.

Gabriel looked over the bottle as he poured the liquid onto his fingers and rubbed it slightly to warm it up, before letting one gentle finger rub outside his virgin hole, calming him.

“Relax, baby,” Gabriel whispered as Sam’s first instinct was to tense up. “Relax, I won’t hurt you.”

Sam allowed himself to relax as Gabriel’s reassuring words washed over him.

“That’s it,” he heard as another tender kiss to his thigh was placed. Sam felt fire erupt from his hole, and he whimpered as Gabriel gently pushed his index finger in.

“It’s okay, baby, I got you,” Gabe soothed, placing little kisses along his thigh. “I’ve got you, Sammy, you’re going to be okay.”

Sam nodded and took a deep breath and relaxed, the welcome finger starting to move a little bit, and he clutched the bedsheets as pleasure began to wash over him, moaning.

“That’s it, sweetie,” Gabriel cooed as he slowly entered a second finger into him. The burn was back, but it was less than when the first finger entered.

“Gabe,” Sam moaned, his head falling limp onto the pillows, his hazel eyes now black with desire, only a thin rim of the green/brown mix showing.

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed as his fingers began to move, seeking out the bundle of nerves within Sam.

The moment that they brushed against his prostate, Sam choked out a sob and flailed for a moment. “More, please,” he whimpered.

“I got you baby, just a little bit longer,” Gabriel soothed, inserting his third finger a bit more roughly, but Sam was too far gone in pleasure to even notice.

Gabriel opened him up for the next few minutes, and when he withdrew his fingers to coat his cock in lube, Sam whined.

“Sh, sh, sh, I’m here,” Gabriel said, lining up. “Come give me kisses, Sam.”

Well, Sam didn’t refuse, and he kissed his beautiful boyfriend as he felt him inch inside. The burn was back, but it was pleasant, and the moment the head hit his prostate he was gone.

“Fuck, Gabe, yes, please, more,” he whimpered.

“My beautiful Sammy,” Gabriel whispered, moaning as he began to thrust faster and harder into Sam’s tight heat. “Fuck you’re so tight.”

Sam barely remembered a thing, everything was Gabriel and his words and his love and his pleasure and _dear Christ he was close._

“ _Gabriel estou preto!, Oh, Gabe, si máis eu estou tan preto!”_

Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam’s ruby red, leaking cock and started to stroke him firmly, twisting his wrist at the head. “Come on, Sammy, cum for me,” he coaxed.

After the fifth pass, Sam came, and he came hard, screaming as he arched his back. His cum flew, thick and ropey and white, striping his belly and his chest.

“SAM!” Gabriel cried out, releasing himself deep into Sam, nearly collapsing.

Lexi was there with a warm wash cloth, cleaning Sam up and handing them two bottles of water as Gabriel slowly removed himself, stopping whenever Sam winced.

“You did good, boys,” she whispered, turning off the lights.

Gabriel laid down and curled up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. Sam didn’t mind being the little spoon for once, his hazel eyes looking up at his friend.

“It is finished,” she whispered, kissing their foreheads tenderly. “Get some sleep.”

“Thanks,” Sam said groggily before sleep claimed him.


	8. Of Dinner and Gratefulness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, and Sam returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT HERE. 
> 
> Enjoy.

When Sam woke up next, it was to smiling amber eyes and the wonderful aroma of a beef roast.

“Who’s cooking?” he asked groggily.

“Dean, Lexi, and Balthazar, with Cas working on a pie,” Gabriel reported, brushing his lips up against his. Sam smiled and returned the soft gesture.

“When’s dinner?” he asked.

“In about ten minutes, Lexi sent me to get you. How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Sam said, winking. Gabriel coughed and blushed slightly. “Everything’s working with no pain.”

“Good,” Gabriel said, helping him sit up. He hissed as he sat directly up.

“Yeah, that’s an unfortunate side effect, it’ll pass and soon, it’ll only feel like that when we have a sex marathon,” Gabe laughed, helping Sam into a T-shirt.

“I like this better when you’re ripping my clothes off,” Sam joked, kissing his boyfriend’s nose.

Gabriel pinked and finished helping Sam dress before they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Luke was already there, looking exhausted. “Hey there,” he waved.

“Long day?” Gabriel asked sympathetically.

“Two of my parolees skipped their meetings today, so I had to go investigate. One turned back to the drugs, the other was killed,” he replied, carding a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “I worked two hours of overtime, too.”

Lexi appeared, wearing her black apron and she kissed Luke’s cheek as she set a glass of white wine in front of him and massaged his shoulders gently.

“You got quite the girl to come home to, though,” Dean said, entering at the tail end of the conversation.

Luke smiled up at his fiancée, and shared a sweet kiss. “That I do.”

She chuckled and got drink orders while Balthazar finished setting the table.

“How are you feelin’, Sammy?” Dean asked, opening the beer Cas handed him at his request.

“Well, everything’s back in top condition,” he replied, smiling a little at Gabriel, who beamed proudly.

“We could tell,” Balthazar said dryly.

“Hush, Balty,” Lexi said, coming in with the mouthwatering roast.

Luke grinned widely. “Lexi, you are the most wonderful human being and I love you,” he proclaimed.

She winked. “I know.”

Balthazar pretended to gag and Lexi threw her towel at him. He caught it and jokingly smacked her ass with it.

“Careful, there,” Gabriel teased.

Dinner was a loud, boisterous affair, and Sam was a little tipsy with the wine that never seemed to end (in reality, Lexi just made sure that everyone’s wine glasses were never more than half empty).

“Come on, Gabe, let’s go to bed,” he said after dessert, which was ending with Cas and Dean making out still at the table, Balthazar and Brody retreating to their room, Luke and Lexi doing dishes while talking quietly, and Gabriel and Sam holding hands, while Sam rested his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Alright, Moose,” Gabriel drawled, standing up with Sam, wrapping his arms and legs around him. “C’mon, Sammy, take me to bed!”

Sam laughed and carried his boyfriend to their shared room.

He tossed Gabriel onto the bed and was on him like a jungle cat. Gabriel’s eyes were already wide and hazy, glowing lustily.

Unlike earlier or the night before, they didn’t care how the clothes got off. What mattered was that they got _off_ as quickly as possible. Kisses were made with teeth and tongue, and Sam bore down on Gabriel’s throat, who gave a loud moan.

“Jesus Christ on a stick,” Gabriel gasped as Sam claimed him. “Sammy. . .”

Sam gave a wide smirk and licked his throat. “What, baby?” he crooned, whispering in his ear. Gabriel shivered and arched his back.

“Please, need you,” the honey eyed angel that Sam had the fortune to bed moaned.

“You need me to do what?” Sam teased, taking a pearled nipple into his mouth.

“SAM!”

“That’s my name, you like saying my name, don’t you?” He tongued the nipple, gazing up at Gabriel with a predatory gaze.

Gabriel nodded. “Need you in me, on me, having me, oh, Sam. . .”

“You want me to fuck you open, stretch you wide? Make you ride my cock?” Sam’s dirty talking game was strong today, and Gabriel was getting full force.

“ _Yes,_ please, Sam,” the other man moaned.

“Well, since you _did_ help me out today,” Sam mused mischievously, even as his hand reached for the bottle of lube, “I suppose I can do that.”

He kissed his way down his boyfriend’s torso, learning his body as he went. What made Gabriel gasp  and arch into his waiting mouth? What made him swear like a sailor? What inspired those lusty moans from his sinful lips?

When he got to his hole, he wasted no time in getting down to business, licking and teasing, and soon enough, Gabriel was babbling in French. Sam barely translated, just did what his gut told him to do. He eventually coated his fingers in lube and began to stretch Gabriel open.

Gabriel gasped and tensed initially, but he calmed down and kept babbling in French, no longer forming coherent sentences. Sam heard “fingers” and “mouth” and “God” quite a few times, as well as “illegal” and “more” and “please”, even as he inserted a second finger and scissored them to stretch him before searching out that prostate.

He knew he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves when Gabriel’s eyes flew open, only a thin ring of whiskey showing in them, and cried out garbled French that Sam interpreted as _fuck, yes, Sam, keep that up, please._

And so he did, stretching and teasing Gabriel until he was open and ready.

“Look at me,” he commanded gently, and Gabriel’s eyes locked on his and he slowly inched inside his tight heat, staring down into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“ _chaud,_ ” Gabriel whimpered once Sam was fully seated inside of him, and Sam chuckled.

“Yes, it was very hot, and I bet my angel wants more, doesn’t he?”

“ _Ouais, s’il te plait, Sam,_ ” Gabriel whimpered.

With that, Sam began to thrust into him, gently at first. His name was chanted over and over again like a prayer, and he relished in seeing Gabriel’s skin flush with arousal, sweat forming along his collarbone, his muscles tensing and relaxing with each thrust.

Eventually, Gabriel’s heels dug into the dimples on his back, and he groaned and _slammed_ into him, causing the prankster to cry out.

“You like that?” Sam asked darkly, doing it again.

“ _Oui! Oui! Plus!”_

“What do we say?” Another slam home, causing the man to choke out a sob.

“ _S’il te plaît, Sam! S’il te plaît, je l’ai besoin!”_

“Oh, I know you need it baby,” he soothed, starting to slam into him faster and harder. “That’s why I’m giving it to you.”

“ _Merde! Proche! Je suis proche!!”_

Sam was getting close too, and his hips bucked erratically against Gabriel’s.

“SAM!”

“GABE!”

They came at the same time, Gabriel’s seed pooling onto his belly and chest while Sam’s pulsed deep within his lover before collapsing on top of him.

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath, and Sam inched his way out before getting up and grabbing a warm washcloth to clean them up with, which was discarded into Gabriel’s overflowing hamper as they curled up around each other, Gabriel resting his head on Sam’s chest, his ear over his heart, and Sam wrapping his arms around him.

“That was intense,” he said after a while.

“ _Ouais.”_

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “I take it that it was very good.”

Gabriel threw an epic bitchface, causing Sam to laugh. “Alright, yeah, I figured it was.”

Gabriel blushed and buried his face into Sam’s shoulder.

“I like it,” Sam said. “It’s sexy.”

Gabriel winked, and the two of them giggled.

The house was quiet, apparently everyone had learned their lessons at breakfast and was trying to keep their noise levels down.

Then, a single voice cried out in pleasure.

“ _Merda bambino, Sto per soffiare, si prega di bambino solo un po’oh dio sì Brody si prega di cazzo si ohhhh!!”_

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Balthazar cries out in Italian, who knew?” Sam choked.

 _“Lexi, possible,_ ” Gabriel giggled and they kissed sweetly.

It wasn’t long before another louder cry hit.

“ _Lyuk, detka prosto nemnogo bol’she vy znayete, ya lyublyu yego pryamo tam bozhe da, detka boleye day a lyublyu yego okh ya tak blizko!”_

“There goes Lexi with the Russian,” Sam sighed, and Gabriel cuddled closer.

“ _Elle est trés migonne,_ ” Gabriel joked, and they two giggled loudly as Dean cursed in English, telling Cas to _quit his teasin’_ and _get to it already, dammit Cas._

“I have a feeling Dean’s going to be saying ‘Dammit, Cas’ for the rest of his life,” Sam sighed as he nestled underneath the covers.

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically and cuddled into Sam, giving a sleepy yawn. Sam yawned as well and he turned off the light.

“Good night, my sweet beautiful angel,” Sam whispered.

“ _Bonne soir, mon orignal,_ ” Gabriel mumbled and then he was out cold.

Sam laid awake for a bit, rubbing his thumb up and down Gabriel’s side, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar's is in Italian, and Lexi's is in Russian. Sam's from the prior chapter is in Galician. I tried to match languages with personalities. Dean's is in English because he's not proficient with a foreign language and because English suits Dean.


	9. Of Tickle Fights and Song Lyrics

_“Take me to church_

_I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life!”_

Sam woke up to Luke singing “Take Me to Church” and had to smile as Lexi replied in French.

_“Me prendre à l’église_

_J’adore comme un chien dans le sanctuaire de vos mesonges_

_Je vais vous dire mes péchés afin que vos pouvez affiner votre couteau_

_M’offrir que la mort immortel_

_Bon Dieu, laissez-moi vous donner ma vie!”_

“SHUT UP!”

Sam laughed as he heard Dean. “Jesus tap dancing Christ, why are you two so freaking ass adorable and have to sing shit in foreign languages to each other?!”

He heard Lexi giggle. “He’s been trying to get me to sing this song with him for _months,_ but I can’t sing it in English.”

Luke chuckled warmly. “French is closer, she’s been doing it in Chinese up until now. Bad Chinese, but Chinese all the same.”

“I’m sorry that tonal languages are difficult,” Lexi coughed.

Sam looked down and found Gabriel grinning up at him mischievously. “What, baby?”

Gabe kissed his lips sweetly. “Maybe we should do our own little duet.”

Sam blushed. “I can’t sing.”

“Neither can Lexi.”

“She’s gotten better with Luke.”

They smiled as they heard Luke belt out “Stairway to Heaven”. “So you can, too,” Gabriel said. All of the Novaks were musically gifted, and both Gabriel and Luke were two of the best singers he’s ever heard, next to Dean. But Dean was bashful of his singing, unless the music was loud so no one could hear him.

“C’mon, Dean, I wanna hear you sing it,” Lexi urged.

“No, Lexi!”

“I’ll bake you that sweet cherry pie that you adore if you do.”

A pause. “You’re bribing me with pie?”

“I’ll throw in a weekend at Balthazar’s cabin for you and Cas so you two can have *ahem* alone time.”

A longer pause, then a sigh. “Fine.”

“You’re doing WHAT now?”

“Morning, Balty!”

“I gotta see this,” Sam whispered and the two of the youngest members of the three families sneaked out to the kitchen.

Balthazar saw them and smiled as Gabriel whipped out his phone and started filming the shirtless Winchester, his back covered in red scratches.

Dean took a deep breath and Lexi winked at Gabriel as she turned on the music. “You can listen to it, but don’t sing so softly I can’t hear you,” she ordered.

Dean’s face was already pink, his freckles disappearing. When the chorus hit, he began to sing.  

“ _Take me to church_

 _I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_ ”

Cas came out sleepily and his eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend singing, truly singing. Not the soft, almost lullaby voice that he normally uses. Belting out the lyrics in his rich baritone.

“ _I’ll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife”_

Cas inched closer to him, making sure not to interrupt him.

“And here, we see the wild Castiel, inching towards his prey, a singing Dean Winchester,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep quiet.  Balthazar also sniggered.

“ _Offer me that deathless death”_

Cas was now almost directly behind Dean.

“As you can see,” Gabriel whispered and Sam had to double over to hide his laughter, “Dean is unaware of the fact that he is being stalked by the wild Castiel. What will the wild Castiel do when Dean is finished?”

“ _Good God, let me give you my life!_

_Take me to church”_

Cas was almost breathing down Dean’s neck, but Dean didn’t notice.

Balthazar had now conjured up his own camera phone, getting a different angle, and Luke was also secretly recording. Lexi just sat on the counter, watching with a smile.

“She planned this, didn’t she?” Sam whispered softly.

“Her and Luke did.”

Dean finished the second round of the chorus, and everyone clapped except for Cas, who was all of a sudden in front of Dean and bringing his head down into a bone crushing kiss. Dean’s green eyes widened, but closed as he held his boyfriend to him.

“And it is with a surprise kiss that the wild Castiel ensnares his prey, and Dean goes down willingly. An elaborate mating ritual? Only time will tell,” Gabriel intoned, and Sam couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. He erupted in full belly laughter.

The kissing duo barely noticed, with Dean now cradling Cas’s head as the latter clutched the former’s shoulders.

They finally broke, and breathed heavily, doing one of their intense staring scenes.

“You are _never_ allowed to hide your voice from me again, Dean John Winchester,” Castiel said firmly. “You have an amazing voice, and I never want you to sing that softly unless it’s to our children.”

Dean blushed vermillion, but nodded before Cas grabbed his wrist and began dragging him back to the bedroom.

“Again?!” Dean asked incredulously.

“I cannot help it, Dean. Your singing voice does things to me. I am now going to make you sing to the heavens.”

Lexi fell off the counter laughing, and Luke had to help her out off the floor, chuckling.

“It turns out that was an elaborate mating ritual,” Gabriel announced, watching the bedroom door close with his phone before turning it around. “This is Gabriel Novak, and thank you for tuning in.”

Everyone cracked up laughing and Gabriel went over to his kitchen candy stash and began to eat a bag of M&M’s.

“For breakfast, Gabriel?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel pointed at Lexi, who had a piece of fudge halfway to her mouth. “Look at your fiancée, I’m sure she’s doing the same.”

Luke whipped around and got his mouthful of fudge, Lexi giggling.

Sam sneaked his hand into the bag of M&Ms, and Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Yes, you may have some. Jesus, don’t grab the whole bag of them with your moose paws!”

“Moose paws!” Sam said indignantly. “Excuse me, munchies, who ate all of my cookies?”

Gabriel looked innocently up at him as Sam deliberately took a large handful of M&M’s, causing the shorter man to squawk and snatch the bag away. Sam laughed and a game of tug of war began.

“If that gets all over the kitchen, you’re cleaning it up,” Lexi warned around a mouthful of fudge.

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “You’re too cute.”

“I know,” she said smugly.  

Sam finally won the bag of M&M’s, and held them out of Gabriel’s reach, laughing as he jumped and was unable to reach them.

“Dammit, Sammy!” Gabe cried, pouting.

Sam shook his head and returned the pout. “That’s what you get for calling my hands moose paws!”

“Well, it fits! You’re a moose, and a moose has paws, so it works!”

“Actually, a moose has hooves,” Luke said, smiling indulgently. Lexi was sitting back on the counter, munching on another piece of fudge.

Gabriel resorted to tickling Sam’s sides, who gasped and nearly tossed the bag out of his hands in order to defend himself.

“You little,” Sam giggled, batting Gabriel’s hands away to no avail.

“Give me back the M&M’s, and I’ll avoid the armpits,” Gabriel tried to negotiate.

“Take back the moose paws comment, first!”

“Nope!” His hands began to inch higher, Sam’s giggling getting higher pitched as well.

“Mercy! Uncle! Stahp!” Sam gasped out.

“Give me the M&M’s, then!”

Sam giggled and shook his head. “Moose. . . comment first.”

“No, give me the M&M’s, then I’ll stop tickling, then I’ll apologize. You’re not in much of a bargaining position, Sammy.”

Sam gasped and once again tried to fend off Gabriel’s tickle attack. “You are _so going to get it,_ ” Sam managed to growl, which was a feat considering the high pitched giggles issuing from his throat.

“I am?” Gabriel asked cheekily.

Sam handed the bag of M&M’s to Lexi, who squealed and scampered off to hers and Luke’s room. Both hands free, he picked up Gabriel and threw him over his shoulder, keeping his hands pinned.

“Sam?!”

“Don’t worry, Gabe, I got you,” Sam chuckled as the smaller man struggled. He took him to their bedroom ( _when did it become theirs?)_ and threw him on the bed. He then took his flannel and tied Gabriel’s hands to the bedframe.

Gabriel’s breathing had quickened, seeing the mischievous look on Sam’s face. “Sam. . .”

And then Sam began tickling Gabriel.

Full bellied laughter ensued from the other man, and Gabriel howled and laughed as Sam tickled him viciously, determined to get his revenge.

“Sammy! I’m sorry, no more moose paw comments!” Gabriel gasped out.

“Too late,” Sam chuckled, tickling Gabriel’s armpits. He squealed and whimpered, squirming and giggling.

“Sam!”

“Are you going to tickle me again?”

“ _YES_ ”

“Well, then, I won’t stop!”

The tickling went on for a long time, until Balthazar stuck his head in. “I think you’ve exhausted all the tickling you’re going to get out of Gabriel,” he said in his prim and proper English accent. He raised an eyebrow. “Why are you tickling him, anyways?”

Sam grinned. “Because he said I had moose paws and was tickling me.”

“Does that explain why I heard my sister ten minutes ago tell Luke that they were never using M&M’s for play again?” Balthazar asked curiously. “I’d ask her myself, but I’m afraid of the answer.”

Gabriel positively whimpered, and Sam untied him and curled him up into his lap, stroking his hair. “Yeah, it does,” Sam admitted sheepishly.

Balthazar shook his head. “Things I didn’t want to know. Ta for the information, though.” And he left.

Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s chest, and he rubbed his back soothingly. “Hey, was that too much, baby?” he asked.

Gabriel shook his head and hiccupped.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, concerned. He looked at the clock and realized that he had been tickling Gabe for over an hour.

Gabriel nodded and just nuzzled.

“Gabriel, are you being honest with me?”

He hesitated and Sam shook his head.

“Baby, if you feel like it’s too much, let me know, okay?” the tall man admonished gently, kissing the top of Gabriel’s head. “I don’t know if I should stop if you don’t let me know that you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Gabriel hesitated, but nodded. It dawned on Sam that Gabriel had probably never been told this before.

“Did I trigger something?” Sam asked gently, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb.

Gabriel shook his head and nuzzled into Sam.

“If I do, you let me know, okay?” Sam said firmly, but still in that gentle voice.

Gabriel nodded, his amber eyes wide and trusting.

“Good,” Sam said, rubbing Gabriel’s back some more.

They sat like that for a few hours, just holding each other and relaxing. Occasionally, laughter reached their ears, or Dean’s custom _Dammit Cas!_

Gabriel dozed in Sam’s lap, holding his hand. Sam gave it a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of his forehead, and Gabriel gave a sleepy smile.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Sam called out softly “Come in.”

Lexi came in, looking disheveled.

“Do I want to know what you were using the M&M’s for?” Sam asked curiously.

“No.”

“Alright. What did you need?”

“One, how’s Gabe?”

Gabriel huffed a laugh and smiled at her.

“Feeling kind of cuddly and shy and shit?” she asked, and his boyfriend nodded. “Say no more.” She turned back to Sam. “I’m going to need some of your hair,” she informed him.

“Why?”

“Because I can extrapolate DNA from it so I can do electrophoresis to determine who made that curse. If I have your DNA, I can rule yours out.”

Sam sighed and reached for the scissors, cutting off some of his bangs.

“Thanks, you’re a doll,” Lexi said, taking his hair in her hand and smiling. “I’ll let you know the results when I have them.”

“How are you getting Crowley’s and Roman’s DNA?” Sam asked curiously.

“Don’t ask questions.” She said this with a straight face.

“Ohhh. . . kay?”

She smiled. “Good.”

And she left.

“Your future sister in law is weird,” Sam told Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed and cuddled into him.

Dinner was sandwiches, and afterwards, the two boys watched _Van Helsing_. They shared slow, lazy kisses as the movie ended and then they fell asleep, curled up and wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would LOVE fanart of: 
> 
> ~Dean singing "Take Me to Church" with Cas sneaking up on him. Bonus points if you get Gabriel and Sam filming the whole thing. 
> 
> ~Sam holding the bag of M&M's out of Gabriel's reach
> 
> ~Gabriel tied up and Sam tickling him
> 
> AND/OR
> 
> ~Sabriel cuddles


	10. Of Hospitals and Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets injured working on Baby, Luke has to exhibit self-control, and Sam and Gabriel are up to mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiny people, I am SO sorry that this was not uploaded sooner! I said on Tumblr I would post it on Sunday, but my art appreciation homework took FOREVER. So I'll try to have Chapter 11 up before the weekend, but I make no promises.

Sam woke up that Sunday morning with soft lips on his and fingers stroking his hair. Smiling a little, he returned Gabriel’s sweet kiss, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he whispered softly.

“Good morning, Samoose.”

Sam snorted softly and kissed Gabriel again leisurely, like they had all the time in the world.

They would’ve, if there wasn’t a rapid, frantic tapping on Gabriel’s door.

“Who is it?” Gabriel asked between breathless kisses.

“It’s Castiel. Dean’s hurt.”

Sam was up and almost all the way dressed before Gabriel could blink.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“A part of Baby fell out onto him. Sam, there’s blood. . .”

Sam flung open the door to a mildly oiled up Cas, who was shaking and panicking. “The Impala’s outside, right now?”

All Castiel could do was nod and Gabriel wrapped his arms around his baby brother while Sam ran outside, forgoing shoes.

Luke had already moved the engine block from Dean’s hand, and he had his head pillowed in Lexi’s lap, who was speaking softly.

“Sammeh. . .” Dean groaned as he saw his baby brother show up.

“Sam, I need you to get me a towel from the kitchen, a rag, warm soapy water,” Lexi ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

“Should we get him something for the pain?” he asked.

“No, the ibuprofen will just thin his blood, we can’t have that,” Lexi said.

He nodded and ran back in to grab what Lexi told him to do, telling Cas and Gabe to come out.

The trio showed back up, Luke now underneath Baby, trying to figure out what happened.

Sam held out the rag for Lexi and she took it while Cas took Dean’s other hand, holding onto it.

“Cassie. . You did good, baby,” Dean murmured, looking up at his boyfriend.

Castiel pinked, but nodded. “I am scared, Dean, it looks like a lot of blood.”

“I’m scared too, baby, but I’m okay, it didn’t land on my chest or anything,” he whispered.

Lexi cleaned the wound, Dean choking out soft sobs and Cas muttering soft encouragements.

“Well, Dean, we’re probably going to have to go to the hospital, this looks pretty deep,” Lexi said softly. “Can you stand?”

Dean nodded and Cas helped him to his feet while Luke took off his shirt, showing off his physique, and wrapped Dean’s hand in it. “Take my car, I’ll work on the Impala and put that engine block back in,” he told her.

Lexi nodded. “Be careful, baby,” she told him.

“Don’t wreck my car,” he replied, kissing her briefly.

They went to the SUV that Luke drove, Lexi climbing into the driver’s seat. Gabriel took the seat next to hers, while Dean went in the middle, making Sam sit on Dean’s left and Cas on his right. Cas held the makeshift bandage to his boyfriend’s hand, keeping pressure on it.

Sam is pretty sure that Lexi broke several traffic violations on her way to the hospital, where they went to the ER entrance.

Sam was able to fill out Dean’s paperwork while Cas kept the pressure up and Lexi texted updates. Gabriel sat by Sam’s side, rubbing soothing circles into his thigh. Sam was never more grateful for his prankster boyfriend, able to keep him calm.

The doctor looked at Dean’s hand and washed his own. “You are going to need stitches, son. What’d ya do?”

“Was workin’ on my car and the engine block fell out,” Dean said.

The doctor sighed. “You’re not the first to come in with that type of injury, believe me.” He looked at the crowd in the room. “Family?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, my little brother Sammy, his boyfriend Gabe, my boyfriend Cas, and Gabe’s and Cas’s future sister in law Lexi.”

They all shook his hand politely. “Dr. Milligan. We’ll need someone to watch Mr. Winchester and help him out, since he won’t be able to move his hand for a few days. Who’s the most responsible out of you four?”

Lexi, Cas and Sam raised their hands. “How long?”

“Three weeks, I think should do it,” Dr. Milligan said, starting to numb Dean’s hand. He whimpered and Cas held his hand.

“One of you boys, then,” Lexi said. “I leave for the tour in two.”

“I will do it,” Cas said quietly.  Dean whimpered again and Cas held his good hand tightly. “It’s okay baby, you will barely feel the needle now.”

“That’s not a consolation, Cas,” Dean groaned, his hand going numb.

“I know.” Bright green met ocean blue, and Cas smiled and kissed his forehead. “You’re doing so well, baby. I’ll help you out when we get home, okay?”

Dean nodded and whimpered when he felt the barest pinch of the needle for the stitches go through. Lexi watched with fascinated interest, as did Cas, while Sam looked resolutely away and Gabe held his hand.

“There we go, Mr. Winchester, all done,” Dr. Milligan told him, wrapping his hand after tying off the stitches.

“Thanks,” Dean said groggily.

“We’ll send home some hydrocodone, I’ll call ahead to the pharmacy. Come see me in three weeks and I’ll take those stitches out, okay?”

Dean nodded, and Lexi saw the boys out, thanking Dr. Milligan for his time.

They piled into the SUV and Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. “Hurts,” he grumbled.

“I know it does baby, but that’s because the anesthetic is wearing off.”

“Dammit, Cas.”

Gabriel snickered and Sam kicked the back of seat.

“Hey! No muckin’ up the interior, Luke will be _pissed._ Now, who’s up for burgers?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, though Dean was casting a suspicious look at the back of Lexi’s seat. “Can I eat a burger one handed?”

Green-gold met bright green, the green-gold smiling. “Well, not exactly, but you have your personal hand slave to help you eat it,” she replied innocently. “But you’ll want something in your stomach before taking those hydros, or else you’ll dry heave ‘em up. And again, the interior.”

Dean grumbled, but everyone knew that he was happy about getting his favorite food.

Lexi pulled into the Wendy’s parking lot and filed everybody out, couting heads and ushering them in.

One of Lexi’s friends squealed upon seeing her. “OMG, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“I’m not the one who decided to put a ring on it!” Lexi teased back, leaning over the counter to kiss her cheek. She held up her left hand, with the engagement ring on it. “But I said yes!”

The two girls squealed. “Girl’s night Friday? I got a bottle of that plum sake you like so much,” her friend said.

“Oh, girl, you KNOW me so well,” she said with a smile. “Seven good?”

“Yeah. Now, here or to go?”

“Here, you know how Luke feels about the interior.”

“Alright.”

Orders placed,  Lexi ushered them to a seat and picked up the food, chatting with her friend before returning, passing out the food.

“Only you, Sam Winchester, would show up to a fast food place and get a _salad,”_ she proclaimed, handing him the salad.

“I like being healthy,” he defended, starting to eat.

“And I like not being a rabbit,” she countered. “Two burgers for Cas, Gabriel- wait, GABE!- Your Frosty is right here, sit your ass down, here! Dean, here’s your monstrosity of a burger, Sam, here’s your water. . . Who got the suicide? Gabe, should’ve known. . . Hands OFF my tea, Castiel, here’s yours, yes, I got the large. . . Yours doesn’t have the strawberries in it! Dean, here’s your soda, I got the one you like, and someone remind me I have to- WHY ARE YOU EATING MY FRIES CASTIEL NOVAK!”

Cas looked guilty as he had pulled Lexi’s chili cheese fries to her. “I thought I got these as well,” he said, looking like a kicked puppy.

Lexi ran her hand over her jaw in such a Luke-like manner that Gabriel snorted into his Frosty. “You did, I was just about to _hand them to you_.”

“Oh. . .”

“Keep them, Cas, it’s not like we didn’t order the same thing,” she said gentler, setting down the other fries.

The meal was light and happy the rest of the time, laughing as Cas attempted to feed Dean his burger and getting them both covered in ketchup and mustard and Lord knows what else. Lexi sent them to clean up – “PLEASE do not decide for surprise BJ’s in the Wendy’s bathroom, you two, I assure you it’s not fun getting caught. Or getting close to getting caught.”- and they went to do just that while Lexi ordered food for Luke. From the happy looks that both of them were sporting, Sam surmised that it wasn’t public BJ’s, but HJ’s, and he found himself wanting to try that. From the lavicious grin he got from his boyfriend, Gabriel thought the same thing.

They came home, and Lexi sent Dean and Cas to bed (since Dean took his medication and was now struggling to stay awake and was talking about how sleek his car was using sexual euphenisms) as they approached the Impala.

Luke rolled out, his bare torso covered in oil and grime of a vintage car and working on it, and he smiled at his fiancée. “You are an angel,” he said, taking the food and kissing her sweetly.

“You get me covered in oil, Lucas Novak, and there will be _hell_ to pay”

“There’s my little spitfire,” he teased back.

“So, what happened?” Sam asked.

“As far as I can tell, something just slipped while he was working, he reached his hand out for his socket wrench and. . . the engine block decided to fall. I’ve got it pretty securely in now, along with a couple of other things. Don’t worry, Baby’s good,” Luke said, wiping his brow and covering it in oil.

“Are you done for the day?” Lexi asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah, thankfully today is my day off.”

“Good, we’re going into town, you need to get cleaned up,” she said.

“Pictures?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Wait, what?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“We’re getting engagement pictures done, for our relatives to send with an announcement,” Luke explained. “Unfortunately, we have to invite Aunt Naomi.”

Gabriel gagged. “She HATES us! ESPECIALLY Castiel!”

“I know,” Luke said miserably. “But, Dad insisted upon it, so we have to do it. We’re inviting Anna, so she should be there to soothe ruffled feathers.”

“It’s okay, I have to invite relatives I don’t want,” Lexi agreed. “My paternal grandparents are going to FLIP when they see Luke’s forked tongue.”

Gabriel laughed. “It’s going to freak Aunt Naomi out, too.”

“Good, they can huddle in the corner and talk about how my future hubby is the Devil incarnate.”

“I may be on the side of angels-“

“But don’t think for a second that I am one.” Lexi smiled. “Now, please, as much as I enjoy you being shirtless and covered in oil, you need to get changed for the photo shoot.”

Luke laughed, kissed her, and went inside, eating his burger as he went.

“So, what are you two hooligans going to do?” Lexi asked as they followed the oil covered Luke- “JESUS CHRIST!” “Jesus was a carpenter, not a mechanic, and I am certainly not the second coming, Michael. I highly doubt the Son of God would inhabit someone with a forked tongue.” “JUST GO SHOWER!” “I’m going to! Lexi and I have the photo shoot!” “JESUS-“ “NOT YOU TOO, RAPHAEL!” “You look like the Grunge!” “You are overreacting!” “I’m not the one who’s not named after an angel!” “Yes, because a SANE parent would name their child Lucifer! At least I’m not named after a Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle!” “That’s low, Luke.” “You’re blocking the shower, and if I’m late to this photo shoot, Lexi will KILL me!”

“Me and the Moose will probably just hang,” Gabriel said, and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Alright, well, I’m going to go change, so behave yourselves, don’t give your brothers trouble. EITHER of your brothers,” Lexi said, as Michael came in.

“You know they’re going to disobey you the moment you and Luke leave,” he said.

“Well, hopefully they’re old enough to understand the consequences,” she countered with a wry smile.

“Well, I’m heading off to work,” he said. “I won’t be home for dinner, but it’s not like we’re doing much anyways.”

She nodded. “Is Raphael going to be here?”

Michael shook his head. “We’re both going to put some time in at the range and the office.”

“Alright, well, that’s a couple less people I need to worry about feeding then,” Lexi replied with a teasing smile.

Michael chuckled and waved good-bye as Raphael joined him, both of them looking crisp in their suits and ties and briefcases before leaving.

“They’re two of the scariest people in law firms,” Gabriel shuddered.

“Agreed,” Lexi said, already heading towards the bedroom.

“Is Balthazar off limits?” Sam asked with a smile. “You said either of our brothers, but you never mentioned yours.”

Lexi winked as she opened her bedroom door. “There was a reason for that,” she said innocently before ducking in.

The twin grins on Sam and Gabriel’s faces were scary, and Luke told them as such as he exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, his dirty blonde hair frazzled.

“You two look like you’re plotting murder,” he told them.

“Not murder,” Gabriel assured his older brother as Lexi ducked out, wearing a fire engine red strapless lace dress, with a high low hem and a cut out back. Luke whistled and kissed her swiftly.

“You had to, didn’t you?” he asked softly.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, we did agree on red and black.” She smacked his ass and grinned as he exited and she looked at them.

“You look smokin’,” Gabriel approved. Sam, however, was busy staring at the bright red heels with the rhinestones studding her ankles.

“Aren’t your feet aching?” he asked.

“Not right now,” she shrugged. She headed off to the bathroom to do her hair and make up.

Luke emerged five minutes later to Sam and Gabriel quietly planning pranks to pull on Balthazar.

“Kazoos!” Gabriel insisted.

“No, we already did kazoos. Bagpipes, Gabe!” Sam protested.

Luke stared at them, looking like a Bond villain with his black button down, the top three buttons undone, barely revealing the Enochian tattoo reading “Angel of the Morning” across his collarbone, and black slacks and black spit shined shoes.

“No red?” Gabriel teased.

Luke shook his head, spiking his still wet hair as Lexi emerged from the bathroom, a black rose pinned over her ear and wearing a red colored smoky eye, bright red lipstick caressing her lips.

Luke drew in a breath and grabbed her hand, starting to pull her out the door. “Let’s go.” He said. “The longer we stay here, staring at each other like this, the more late we will be.”

Lexi gave a warm laugh and followed him.

“Hey! Kazoos or bagpipes?” Gabriel called after them.

Lexi stuck her head back in the front door to grab her purse. “Both.” She winked mischievously and left completely.

“We have like four hours, Sammykins,” Gabriel grinned. “Michael and Raphael are at the office. Luke and Lexi are getting pictures done, and I bet there’s going to be dinner. Cas and Dean are taking a nap. Balthazar’s alone.”

Sam matched Gabriel’s grin. “Make that five. From the way Luke looked at Lexi, I have a feeling that the interior of that car is going to get mucked up.”

The two boys kept grinning.

“Balthazar should be very afraid,” Gabriel added.

“VERY afraid.”

The two boys collided into a kiss, spurred on by their devious thoughts. Their lips slotted together, Gabriel’s hands were in Sam’s hair while Sam cupped his ass and hoisted him up. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist as the taller man pushed them against the nearest wall.

“You’re on bottom tonight,” Gabriel hissed as Sam bit his lower lip.

“We’ll see about that,” Sam whispered, kissing along the whimpering boy’s jawline.

“Mmm, love it when you take control.”

“I take it and I give it.”

“That’s all very nice, but could you _not_ plan your sexcapades right next to my door? Much less do. . . tonsil hockey there?”

They whipped their heads to see Balthazar, wearing nothing but his boxers and his arms crossed against his chest.

“Sorry, Balthy,” Gabriel lied glibly.

“Mhm. Just. . . don’t.” And with that, he went back into his room.

Sam and Gabriel just looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

This was going to be so much fun.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this 'verse, Lucifer (Luke) is a probation officer who does not look like it, thanks to his tattoos (Only the "Angel of the Morning" one is visible most of the time) and his forked tongue. He likes freaking parolees out with it.


	11. Of Pranks and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel play pranks on Balthazar, and Luke and Lexi get some pictures done and decide on which one to send to the dreaded Aunt Naomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my best friend Maria for giving me ideas for pranks while she attended Mass and I needed a distraction before I did something stupid.

Sam headed to the kitchen and got the ingredients out to make black licorice Jell-O, while Gabriel sneaked over to Raphael’s room to grab his infinite amount of Googly eyes (for whatever reason, Rafe liked to use them when he did “art”).

The next part was going to be tricky, and Sam sent a quick text to Lexi.

_Could you get B out of the house? We need to. . . eye his room. ~SW_

The response he got made him grin.

_Sure thing, Jolly Plaid Giant. And I don’t want to know what you’re doing. *TinyGirl_

Not two minutes later, “Shots” ran out, and Balthazar answered his phone.

“Hey. . . you need me to do what?. . . Why do you need me to do that?. . . Why do you need your Latin dictionary? You’re shitting me! Someone ACTUALLY needs you to do a Latin translation? Fuck, alright. I’ll go grab your Latin dictionary. . . Yeah, yeah, yeah, just save some cheesecake for me. . . I love you too, you tart.”

Sam watched Balthazar race out of the door, muttering about little sisters on the way, and he sent Gabe a text.

_He’s out. Operation Googly is a go. Working on Operation Jell-O.~SW_

_We’ll save some of that nasty shit you’re making for Lex. She’s a saint. *Tricky_

_I thought you liked Jell-O?~SW_

_Not black licorice. Tastes like cough medicine. *Tricky_

_I thought that was grape or cherry? ~SW_

_Dad got VERY creative with cough medicine flavors. *Tricky_

Chuckling, Sam finished the Jell-O and saved some aside for Lexi before heading to Balthazar’s room, seeking out the black, highly coveted Darth Vader slippers and pouring the Jell-O into them while Gabriel stuck Googly eyes everywhere he could. . . Including on Balthazar’s homemade poster of a shirtless Benedict Cumberbatch.

“Dude, he’s going to murder you,” Sam chuckled as he finished up the Jell-O.

“He’s gonna murder you, too. Now, I have a kazoo arrangement and a bagpipe arrangement of “My Heart Will Go On” downloading on my computer. Burn it to a CD and bring it here.”

Sam stared at Gabe with wide eyes. “You’re cruel,” he said before he dashed over to Gabriel’s room. The music downloaded, he burned the music on to the disc and made it so Balthazar could never delete or override the CD, and ran back.

There were now Googly eyes on the Jell-Oed slippers, and Sam cracked up laughing as he handed Gabriel the CD.

“Perfect, Moose,” his boyfriend said, kissing his cheek. “Now, fetch the Saran wrap.”

The moose did as he was told, and they completely Saran wrapped the door and changed his sheets to Lexi’s old obnoxious hot pink and flame orange striped one.

They admired their handiwork and Gabriel took a picture to send to Lexi.

_Pic attached. Anything else? Oh, bagpipes, kazoos, and Celine Dion. *Tricky_

_Wow, boys, I’m impressed. Did you save some Jell-O for me? B will be on his way in about five minutes, he’s currently devouring the cheesecake while Luke and I wait for our photos to develop. *TinyGirl_

_Yes, we saved Jell-O for you. Do you want us to do anything else? *Tricky_

_When he leaves, I want you to go and play that CD on repeat. OH! On his pillow, if you can manage, porno pic of me/Luke? *TinyGirl_

_You are evil *Tricky_

_I know. I’m in love with a criminal, after all *TinyGirl_

Sam and Gabriel giggled and Sam went to print off the picture that Lexi indicated, which was, indeed, pornographic in nature.

“Where do they get these?” Gabriel asked in wonderment. “Like, how do they take these?”

“I have no clue, and it’s not something that I want to think about,” Sam said, handing him the photo.

The phone buzzed twice.

_B coming home. In positions. *TinyGirl_

_You guys are evil ~Angel of the Morning_

Gabriel turned the stereo on as loud as he could manage with the CD and they escaped to their room, locking the door and flipping over Gabriel’s “Do Not Disturb!” sign that Castiel had made him.

They fell onto the bed, tugging clothes off for their alibi and proceeded to make out.

“Cassie! Dean-O! Sammy! Gabby! I’m home!” Balthazar called out. “ALRIGHT, WHO IS PLAYING THAT FUCKING SONG?!”

Sam and Gabriel snickered underneath their breaths as they continued to sensually (and slowly) make out, rutting against each other softly.

“AHHH!!!!”

“He’s hit the Saran wrap,” Gabriel whispered while Sam shook underneath of him in silent laughter. The kazoos made way for the bagpipes.

“NOT BAGPIPES!” Some scuffling. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHO PUT GOOGLY EYES ON MY BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH POSTER?! WHY IS THERE A PORNO PIC OF MY SISTER AND HER FIANCE ON MY PILLOW?!! WHY ARE THERE GOOGLY EYES EVERYWHERE?!!!”

Sam let out a snort of laughter while Gabriel texted Lexi.

_He’s having a meltdown. *Tricky_

_Well, this is what he gets for releasing TARANTULAS in my room the other night. Most of THAT screaming wasn’t because of Luke, it was because there were tarantulas everywhere and poor Luke had to keep them away while Balthazar stood in the doorway and laughed. *TinyGirl_

“OH MY FUCKING ROYAL PARAKEET!”

“What did he unearth?” Sam whispered.

“THESE ARE THE UGLIEST SHEETS IN THE HISTORY OF SHEETS!! WHY ARE MY SISTER’S SHEETS ON MY BED?!”

Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s shoulder as his body shook with laughter, and he could swear that he felt tears. Sam was biting his tongue to keep from doing full belly-laughter.

“VADER! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHO JELL-OED YOU?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE GOOGLY EYES?!?”

“What’s going on, Balt?” Dean asked groggily, and the two boys fell silent. The whole house was now silent, except for another kazoo arrangement of “My Heart Will Go On”.

“Dude, I thought you hated that song.”

“I DO!”

“The bagpipes woke me up.”

“I FUCKING HATE BAGPIPES”

“You know who to blame, then.”

“My sister.”

“Your sister has been eating cheesecake and getting pictures done.” Castiel’s voice had now joined. “Unless your sister has been in two places at once, which is physically impossible, it is not her who did this.”

“She’s behind it, though.”

Sam could tell that Cas cocked his head to the side. “Perhaps you should have remembered her fear of spiders before releasing them into her bedroom the other night. I am quite surprised she didn’t have a panic attack.”

Balthazar groaned. “Have you two seen your brothers? I bet she put them up to this.”

“I have not seen them since we came home from the hospital, and we went straight to bed,” Cas said. “I believe that they retired to do their own bedroom as well.”

“Thank God for Cas,” Gabriel whispered.

“Those two are loud as fuck though,” Balthazar noted.

Sam and Gabriel locked eyes and grinned.

Gabriel then proceeded to make a noise that sounded like it was straight from a porno.

Sam had the worst time trying to keep a straight face, but he managed. “You like that, baby? Huh?”

“Ohh. .  . Sammy. . .”

“Told ya you were gonna bottom. Now you have my nice thick cock in your ass.” Sam’s voice had turned to a filthy rasp. Inspired by the situation, he struck Gabriel’s left ass cheek lightly, but firmly enough to sound convincing.

The gasp and the wide blown eyes of arousal was enough to make Sam’s cock twitch with renewed interest.

“Ohh. . . Did you like that?” Sam asked, kneading on the asscheek he just smacked.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel moaned.

 _Isn’t THAT interesting?_ Sam thought. He smirked up at Gabriel and did it again, this time on the right cheek.

Gabriel moaned brokenly.

“DO YOU TWO HAVE TO BE A PORNO!”

Sam huffed a soft laugh and smacked the side of Gabriel’s firm ass, and the other boy keened and moaned even louder.

There was a loud rapping on Gabriel’s door.

“GABRIEL JOSHUA NOVAK! SAMUEL LEWIS WINCHESTER!”

“Full names,” Sam chuckled softly as Gabriel moaned.

“OCCUPIED!”

“I DON’T CARE. COME OUT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” Sam called and moaned as Gabriel took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. “I’VE BEEN FUCKING ALL DAY!”

“THAT IS A LOAD OF CODSWALLOP!!”

“HOW IS IT A LOAD OF CODSWALLOP?!” Gabriel shouted as Sam moaned loudly, his nipples being tweaked. The taller boy smacked Gabriel’s ass again and he gave a loud shout as he rutted rather firmly against Sam.

“BECAUSE I WOULD’VE HEARD PORNO NOISES THE MOMENT I CAME HOME!”

“I’M SORRY, OUR MOUTHS WERE OCCUPIED WHEN YOU CAME HOME,” Sam shouted and Gabriel latched onto his collarbone, making him moan and arch his back. “Oh, you’re such a naughty boy,” Sam moaned as Gabriel sucked hard.

The other boy winked as a frustrated shout came over from Balthazar.

“SAMMY!”

“What is it, Dean?” Sam moaned as Gabriel switched to the other collarbone.

“Could you stop the porno track and clean up your mess? I know you and Gabriel did it, and Balthazar is having a meltdown.”

“That’s what he gets for putting tarantulas in his baby sister’s bedroom!” Gabriel called.

“I know, and I’m sure she masterminded this, but you should still clean things up. Although I’m not sure how you’re going to remove all the Googly eyes,” Castiel said softly.

“Fine,” Gabriel groaned, rolling off of Sam and they got dressed.

The Googly eyes had to remain on about 85% of the surfaces, but miraculously they got all of them off of the Benedict Cumberbatch poster. They removed the CD with the kazoos and the bagpipes and Celine Dion, which Balthazar snatched out of Sam’s hand, mumbling about ‘getting Mikey to shoot it’. They changed the sheets and threw out the porno photo, although Sam saw Castiel sneak it out of the garbage, presumably to return it to his brother and future sister in law. They removed the Saran wrap and Sam personally threw out the Jell-O from the Darth Vader slippers and threw them in the washer with a load of darks.

“We got you good, huh?” Gabriel teased Balthazar.

“You two are next, don’t worry,” Balthazar said with a smile.

When Lexi and Luke came home with proofs and leftovers, Balthazar and Dean were cooking dinner while Castiel and Gabriel worked on their finals homework and Sam worked on a translation.

“How are the boys?” Lexi said as she set her purse down.

“You are a tart,” was Balthazar’s curt reply.

“Oh, Balty, I only suggest the porno picture and the Celine Dion, everything else was the pranksters,” Lexi crooned, coming over and draping herself on her older brother’s back.

Luke chuckled and looked over at the two of them. “You two are evil, and I’m sure Balthazar feels the same way.”

“That’s what he gets for the tarantulas,” Lexi insisted.

Balthazar looked sheepish. “That was bloody not good of me, wasn’t it?” he asked.

“Mmm, no it wasn’t,” Lexi agreed sweetly. “What’s for dinner?”

“You just ate!” Luke exclaimed.

“I have a fast metabolism, baby, you know this,” she replied.

“Can we see the proofs?” Castiel asked, wanting a break from his Eastern Religions homework.

“Certainly,” Luke replied, and everyone except Dean- “I’ll keep an eye on the food, Balthazar”- crowded around the table as he pulled out the proofs.

There were formal pictures, featuring the two of them in the outfits they left the house in; there were more casual pictures, with Luke wearing black jeans and a black button down and Lexi wearing black jeans and a red V-neck; there were pictures that included Luke shirtless but Lexi dressed. Sam’s favorite was one of those shirtless pictures. Luke had his back to the camera, his black angel wings tattoo showing and his head tilted back while he lifted Lexi, who was wearing the V-neck and the jeans, Luke’s black leather jacket on as well. He couldn’t see Luke’s face, but Lexi’s was full of joy and laughter.

Gabriel let out a low whistle. “Send this one to Aunt Naomi,” he whispered, tapping the photo that had captivated Sam’s interest.

“We were considering it or this one,” Luke confessed, picking up another one. It was obviously meant for their private collection. Luke was wearing just his black jeans, while Lexi wore a black baby doll that was both modest and revealing at the same time. Luke was sitting on what looked like a barstool, his legs spread and Lexi stood between them. Their foreheads were touching, they’re smiling softly, and the picture was intimate in a sense that they felt like they were intruding upon a private moment, captured in black and white.

“It is almost Robert Mapplethorpe in nature,” Balthazar commented. “But better.”

Lexi chuckled. “We figured that your Aunt Naomi would have a heart attack with this one.”

“She probably would,” Castiel growled.

Dean chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “I’d love that,” he confessed.

“I think we all would,” Lexi said, smiling at the photo. “Should we, Luke?”

“I don’t see why not,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

“Dinner’s ready, by the way. Monte Cristos,” Dean offered.

“Fuck yes,” everyone cheered, racing to the kitchen.

Everyone ate numerous helpings of the dinner, and by the time Sam and Gabe made it back to their room, they barely pulled each other’s clothes off before collapsing in bed and wrapping themselves up in each other before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art of the pictures between Luke/Lexi are welcome. Also, fan art of Balthazar outside of Gabriel's room yelling while Sam and Gabe get busy =^.^=


	12. Of Mistranslations and Possible Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week before finals for them, and Lexi needs a tie from Crowley's office for his DNA. So she enlists Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE! *throws it* HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!
> 
> I'm going to (hopefully) finish this fic this month, we'll see how that goes!

The next morning, Dean drove Cas, Gabe, Sam, and Lexi back to school in the Impala, where the two linguist students ran into History of the English Language, Cas grumbled about Hebrew homework to finish, and Gabriel griped about a Russian history exam.

They weren’t late, but damn, it felt close, and they took their usual seats with a groan.

“Did you guys pass out right after dinner?” Sam asked as they brought out their forty page study guide to work on.

Lexi shook her head. “I was busy creating engagement announcements,” she mumbled, grabbing her normal pink colored Uniball pen. “They’re done, though, so that’s good. I also had that stupid English to Latin translation to do.”

“That was a thing? I thought that was just a ruse to get Balthazar out of the house,” Sam snickered.

“No, although I wish it was,” Lexi admitted ruefully. “They had sent me a copy of their translation, and it was WRONG. So wrong. One line, in English, was, ‘George fought his way to standing, needing to prove to Liam that he was the one fit for the chiefdom’. What I _got was a fucking kiss scene.”_

Sam choked on his coffee, laughing. “WHAT?”

“Oh, they fucked up a bunch of verbs and the like. It was _aggravating._ I highlighted everything they got wrong and emailed it back to them with the _correct_ translation and told them that actually paying in class would help. Or to perhaps consider taking _GREEK._ ”

Sam kept laughing. “What did you get?”

Lexi dove into her purse for her work phone, and pulled up. “ _Pugnabat stantem in via, Georgius tantum oscula labris habere liceret Liam_.” She glared at Sam. “That translates roughly to _George fought his way to standing, only to have Liam seize his lips in a kiss._ DOES THAT SOUND ANYTHING LIKE CHIEFDOM?!”

Sam kept laughing. “Remind me what it’s supposed to be?”

“ _George pugnavit via quam stantia opisque probare eis Liam quod ipse esset aptus summam,_ ” Lexi murmured. “And tonight, I get to translate ‘O Fortuna’ from Latin into-get this- GAELIC!”

Sam was crying, he was laughing so hard. “Is that your final for McConnell?”

“YES!”

Dick Roman came in, and stared at the class for a moment, his eyes lingering on Lexi’s murderous glare and Sam’s laughing face, before clearing his throat.

They both faced front, Lexi tucking her pen behind her ear viciously, leaving a strand of pink ink on her cheekbone. Sam snorted softly.

“Today, we will be continuing to fill out your study guides. It will be quiet, with the exception of asking a fellow classmate for help,” he said. “I will be grading the last of your homework assignments if you need me.”

Lexi bent to her task while Sam scribbled a note to her in their language.

_You have pink ink on your cheek._

He saw her lips quip into a smile, write something back, and shoved it back.

_I can pull it off as a new blush technique._

Sam chuckled very quietly.

_Only you. Wonder how Gabe/Cas/Dean are?_

_Gabe’s panicking, Cas is questioning life choices, and Dean is currently bitching about how he can’t work for three weeks while Luke is probably wondering why he decided to be a parole officer._

Sam smiled.

They kept passing their notes back and forth, and soon, Sam had to ask.

_How’s the curse breaking going?_

_I wish I had more time. I got Roman’s DNA- do you know how much HAND SANITIZER that man has? It’s worse than Michael’s law office. But I need Crowley’s, and it’s proving to be difficult. I need a tie of his, and it’s, unfortunately, locked in one of his drawers. I’ve nearly been caught once already. Not that McConnell would’ve done anything, he loves me too much for that. I’ll figure it out, Sam, don’t worry._

He smiled.

_Get Cas to do it, Crowley loves him._

_Huh. Hadn’t thought about that. If I can get both Novaks to work together, they can definitely do it. Thanks, Sam._

_No problem. I’d like to know who wanted me to go to the point of castration._

_Same here._

When class ended, they had gotten to page thirty of their study guide, and with no homework until the final the following week, they headed out into the warm May sun and to their coffee spot, where Balthazar and Gabriel were already waiting with their coffees.

“How did Roman’s class go?” Gabriel asked.

“Quiet,” Lexi said after taking a long draught of her coffee and pulling up the lyrics to ‘O Fortuna’ on her phone and began to write down the lyrics so she could translate it.

“Well, that’s good, you any closer to finding out who wrote Sammy that curse?” Gabriel asked.

Sam shook his head. “She needs a tie from Crowley’s office.”

“I need a diversion, then someone to slip in, and remove the tie. Then the next day, a new diversion and that same person to slip the tie back in,” Lexi said. “Tricks, you think you could do it?”

“Of course, Lexi, who do you mistake me for?” Gabriel asked innocently.

“Could you get Cas to do the actual thieving?” Sam asked. “He’s on the best terms with Crowley.”

“Sure thing, Moosey,” Gabe said, nuzzling into Sam. Sam smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Everything would work out, and there was still a week, there was hope.

“Could you two do it tomorrow?” Lexi asked.

“Sure, no problem,” Gabriel said.

Lexi nodded and she finished writing down the Latin and began working on the Gaelic. “Gonna have this song stuck in my head for weeks,” she grumbled.

Balthazar laughed as he stood up, presumably to go run off and be a theater geek. “Gotta go, grabbing coffee with Brody before blocking,” he said, giving her a quick cheek peck.

“Love you too, manwhore.”

“Yes, I love you, tart,” he said, waving to the boys before leaving.

Sam and Gabriel smiled at him and returned to the tasks at hand. Sam decided to continue working on his study guide while Gabriel texted Cas and persuaded him to help with the whole ‘breaking into Crowley’s office’, reminding him that Cas could always say he thought he misplaced a tie somewhere. With Cas, that was entirely possible.

After that, the trio headed off to the dorms. Reaching their room, they waved goodbye to Lexi, who wandered off without much acknowledgement to them as she mumbled something in Russian as she headed to her own room.

“She gets so adorable around finals,” Gabriel declared, flinging his dark green canvas jacket onto his bed.

“Doesn’t she?” Sam agreed, collapsing his long limbs onto his own with a groan. “A nap sounds fantastic.”

Gabriel agreed, and after toeing off his shoes and setting an alarm so they can get up and continue their day, he crawled into bed with Sam and the two cuddled into each other, entangling their legs and tucking their heads so Sam’s rest on top of Gabe’s.

“Have a nice nap,” Sam murmured, chuckling softly when he saw that Gabriel was already fast asleep. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Three hours went by way too fast, and Sam was soon cursing the damn thing as he fumbled with Gabriel’s phone.

Gabriel gave a sleepy chuckle and snatched the phone out of his boyfriend’s hands to turn it off and he set it aside and snuggled deeper into Sam.

“Gabe, you’ve got World War II, and I’ve got French,” Sam said.

Gabriel groaned and slowly got up. “I don’t wanna.”

“Two more weeks,” Sam encouraged, punctuating it with a loud yawn. “Two more weeks, and we can cuddle and have sex and sleep all we want.”

Gabriel laughed as he bounced out of the bed. “You bet, Sammy. And pranks.”

“Yes, Gabe, and pranks,” Sam said indulgently, stretching and kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

He loved the way Gabriel melted underneath of him as they kissed, slow and soft and sweet, but with a deeper intimacy that hurried kisses couldn’t do.

“Good thing we don’t need to sexile the other person,” Gabriel said softly once they broke, and Sam laughed.

“Thank God,” Sam agreed fervently, kissing Gabriel’s nose, laughing softly as it scrunched up.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow,” Gabriel said. “I’ll need to do something kind of cool to distract Crowley. . .”

“I’ll help,” Sam volunteered, smiling at him.

Gabe smiled brilliantly, and Sam felt his heart flutter as his hazel eyes found Gabe’s whiskey colored ones and saw how happy he looked.

“Trickster angel.”

“Tall moose.”

Sam laughed. “You say the sweetest things,” he teased.

Yes, everything will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are Always Shiny!!
> 
> dragonmage.tumblr.com.


	13. Of Thievery and Swordfights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi, Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel come up with a plan to break into Crowley's office and get the tie. Sam and Gabe then share some *ahem* alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS?!?!
> 
> Mhm, and I want this done before June 12! We'll see if it happens!
> 
> Oh, and SMUT

Sam woke up the next morning to. . . a vaguely human shaped black thing?

“Gabriel?” he murmured, yawning.

“Good thing you woke up, we’re getting ready to break into Crowley’s office!” Gabriel chirped, throwing one of these body suits at Sam.

Sam groaned. “Going to tell me what the plan is?” he grumbled, pulling his hair up.

“Oh, it’s easy, Sam-a-lamb! We’re going to cause chaos!”

Sam squeezed himself into the bodysuit, pinching his nose. “I need a drink.”

“We’ll have that once Cas has the tie,” Gabriel promised.

“Why am I wearing a black body suit, Gabe?” Sam asked.

“We’re Nazgûls!” Gabriel cheered gleefully.

Sam shook his head, unable to repress a smile. “Are you kidding me?”

“Are you two dressed or not?!” Lexi barked, and Gabriel opened the door to reveal the female in full Nazgûl regalia.

“Dude, you look creepy,” Sam said as the girl clambered onto the bed to place the black fabric across his shoulders and head.

“That’s the idea. Sword fight. I’m thinking I have the One Ring, you two want it. So two on one. Foam swords just inside. When Crowley comes in, I’ll drop the ring and run. You two battle over the ring until you see Cas appear. We’re doing this a hallway over from Crowley’s office, so that should give him plenty of time.”

Sam stared at the black clothed girl now covering Gabriel in the same fabric. “What do you two have in store for tomorrow?” he asked in wonderment.

“’Zar’s comin’ up with something,” Lexi said, and Sam could tell that she was grinning. “Remember, when we get there, no talking, now grab your swords, let’s go.”

It was, Sam decided, a bit weird to cosplay as Nazgûls while there’s people who don’t understand what is going on, and when Lexi got a signal, she nodded, drawing her sword.

Sam and Gabriel removed their own swords, and the fight began.

Sam aimed high, which she ducked underneath nimbly and struck out at Gabriel, and the two of them did their best to wear out the female.

 _Probably not the greatest idea, us two going up against the fencer,_ Sam thought with idle amusement as he raised his arm to smite her head with the pommel of his foam sword, but she turned and ducked in time, kicking his arm _(how does she even kick that high?)_ and blocked Gabriel’s blow.

There was a crowd gathered, cheering on either the sole fighter or the duo, or just cheering on in general.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Crowley’s voice boomed down the hallway.

Lexi cocked her head, emitted a low, guttural hiss, and tossed the Ring (a replica) on a chain onto the ground before disappearing into the crowd.

Sam then started fighting Gabriel, and _fuck_ if this wasn’t hot.

It didn’t take long for them to lock swords, and Sam attempted to use his height to bear down on Gabriel to disengage, but Gabriel was holding his own.

The body heat emitting through the dark body suits, the feel of sweat running into his eyes, the warm adrenaline running through his veins was all intoxicating in an arousing way.

_Dead puppies, dead kittens Castiel. . ._

“Move, move,” Crowley said and Sam caught a glimpse of Castiel. He disengaged, pretended to run Gabriel through, snatched the Ring, and dashed off to the men’s room before Crowley could reach him.

Gabriel appeared not forty seconds later, breathing and out of breath. They waited in silence for the next four minutes, but Crowley didn’t come.

They reached up and unzippered the body suits, allowing their faces to breathe for the first time.

Gabriel’s was flushed pink, his golden eyes alight with mischief, and his blonde hair plastered to his forehead.

Sam swooped down and kissed him, and the two fed on their high of excitement and daring.

A knock broke into their impromptu make out session.

“What’s the password?” Gabriel drawled.

“Speak Friend and Enter, you idjit,” Lexi said, ducking into the bathroom, wearing sweats and a T-Shirt that had the phrase “I’m Not Short, I’m Fun-Sized” written on it. “Here, I grabbed clothes for you two so you both don’t die of heat exhaustion.”

Both boys breathed a sigh of relief, and rapidly changed while Lexi inspected her face in the mirror.

“Ugh, I’m flaring,” she moaned.

“Oh, hush, your acne days will soon be over,” Gabriel said loftily.

“Shut up, Gabriel. Not all of us can be born with perfect skin,” Lexi groused, washing her hands and her face. “Alright, let’s head back to my dorm room.”

The walk to Lexi’s sanctuary was quiet, joined by a softly humming Castiel.

Lexi unlocked her door and everyone came in.

She didn’t have to worry about a roommate, so there was stuff everywhere, mainly dirty clothes. A poster of Han Solo frozen in carbonite hung on the wall above her head, and on the ceiling was a giant poster of van Gogh’s _Starry Night._ A picture of her and her best friend across the U.S. took prominence over by her computer, which had two monitors as well as the laptop itself, a really old Toshiba that had Sam begging her to get upgraded.

“I have the tie!” Castiel said triumphantly, pulling out the black silk tie.

“Thank you, my angel of Thursday,” Lexi swooned, kissing his cheek in appreciation and snatching the tie. “And now, coffee is on me, make it yourselves, though.”

Gabriel immediately found the cupboard above her desk where she stored her coffee, and grabbed the strawberry shortcake flavored one. “You’re out of chocolate silk!” he told her.

“I know, I know, but I still have enough coffee to give two cups of coffee to an entire Army base,” Lexi said with a smile.

“Makes me wonder why you buy your coffee,” Sam said.

“Because I cannot make my own lattes or espressos,” Lexi said simply, Gabriel taking delighted interest in the single serve coffee maker, getting down a plain white mug.

“Remember, the Les Mis mug is off limits,” Lexi said as she sat down with the tie and began inspecting it.

Sam reached up and found the dark roast coffee and waited his turn, grabbing a mug that read “Ce moment that you start penser dans deux languages at the same temps.” He laughed.

“Yes, I have about four of those, shut up,” she murmured.

He smirked. “Only you.”

“You’d have them too, shut up,” she teased affectionately as Gabriel danced over to her fridge, where she kept milk and other things, the sugar on top of it.

“Eureka! Potato salad!”

“OI! HANDS OFF!”

Gabriel pouted and she rolled her eyes. “It’s my dinner for tonight, if you guys eat it I won’t have anything to eat,” she explained.

Gabriel smirked. “Unless Luke calls with special dinner plans,” he teased.

“I swear, the man needs to iron his ties,” Lexi said absently. She managed to find a place for a good DNA sample, and worked at it.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in hilarity at remembering what happened, drinking coffee, and watching Lexi work on the DNA samples, Cas helping her.

Eventually, Sam and Gabe begged to return to their room, and she nodded. “I’ll tell you what’s going on tomorrow,” she said with a smile. “Good night, boys.”

“Good night,” they said.

The sexual tension was thick as they made their way back, and the moment that their door clicked behind them, Gabriel had pinned Sam to the door and was very insistently asking for permission to get into his mouth.

“Bossy tonight aren’t we,” Sam whispered against his lips before allowing access.

“Well, considering you ran me through with a foam sword,” Gabriel murmured, dominating Sam’s mouth with sweep after broad sweep of his tongue, “I think I have that right, wouldn’t you say, Sam?”

“Ngh,” Sam managed to gasp as Gabriel bit down _hard_ onto his lower lip and sucked.

Gabriel chuckled before starting to tug Sam’s shirt off of him.

“You look like a Greek god,” Gabriel murmured, kissing and licking along Sam’s pectorals.  “Tan and golden and rock hard, like a man should be.”

Sam moaned and arched his back, especially as his boyfriend took a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

“NGH!”

Gabriel huffed a laugh and began dancing his fingers along Sam’s belt. “You sound so pretty when I do things with my tongue,” he teased, kissing and nipping his way lower onto Sam’s body.

“Gabriel, if you don’t take my pants off, my dick’s gonna explode, and I don’t wanna cum in my pants like a teenager,” Sam whimpered.

Gabriel laughed warmly, his eyes slowly getting blown into black with a thin ring of warm amber. “Oh, Sammy, we’re that excited?”

“Sparring always does, ask Dean,” Sam groaned.

“Hmm. . . that sounds like an abundance of opportunities,” Gabriel grinned, wagging his overly expressive eyebrows.

“Gabriel, _please,_ ” Sam said, hissing as Gabriel flicked open the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper, exposing Sam’s nude cock.

“Went commando?” Gabriel asked, surprised.

“Lexi didn’t bring me any clean boxers, and mine were _soaked,_ ” Sam groaned.

Gabriel grinned. “Don’t move, then,” he said, kneeling down as he stroked his cock.

“Gabe, what-“ Sam cut himself off with a very loud shout before shoving his fist into his mouth as his boyfriend covered his length with his warm wet maw.

He moaned and pressed himself up against the door, letting Gabriel work at his own pace. He was never a small person when it came to that size, but Gabriel was handling it like a professional.

Gabriel took his mouth off with a wet pop and kitten licked the exposed member, and Sam resisted the urge to knot his fingers into  his hair and slam home down his throat, biting harder on his fist.

“Too bad I can’t hear those pretty noises, Sammy,” Gabriel said softly, and Sam moaned, pretty sure that he had the back of his eye sockets memorized. “That ritual, with you taking me. . . God, you looked beautiful, crying out in Galician, _damn_ that was beautiful.”

“Gabriel,” Sam whimpered because _now was not the time for talking, I need to get off._

Gabriel smirked and shoved Sam’s jeans off of him the rest of the way before shedding his own clothes. “Go get on the bed, I got the lube,” he said, and Sam did so, nearly tripping out of his own jeans, and Gabriel laughed.

Sam replied with a one fingered salute.

“I will be in just a few minutes,” Gabriel said, warming the lube up between his fingers before rubbing a single finger against Sam’s clenched hole.

Sam hissed and moaned, feeling himself open up a lot quicker underneath Gabriel’s administrations.

When Gabriel was satisfied that Sam was relaxed enough, he slowly pressed in, placing kisses and kitten licks on his thighs and hips.

Sam barely noticed when the second finger pressed in what felt like hours later, considering that he was pretty sure that he had bitten numerous holes into his fist and it was now bleeding slightly, and Gabriel was also _very_ busy sucking a dark purple hickey into Sam’s left hip bone.

Who knew his boyfriend was such a hot multi-tasker?

When Gabriel’s third finger pressed in, Gabriel was sucking a hickey into Sam’s other hipbone, and Sam had lost all coherent speech. In fact, he’s not even sure if babbling what he was doing at all.

“So good, you’re babbling silently?” Gabriel chuckled darkly, surging up to kiss Sam’s swollen and spit slicked lips.

Sam moaned brokenly and Gabriel huffed a laugh. Sam barely saw Gabriel slick himself up and before he was hovering over Sam before sliding into him.

Both men moaned as Gabe settled comfortably between Sam’s legs, peppering his neck and torso with soft warm kisses before snapping his hips suddenly.

Sam jerked a blanket into his mouth, stopping the erotic self-cannibalism of his hand, and Gabriel did it again, and again, building up a solid rhythm.

A rhythm that was lost once the head of Gabriel’s cock hit Sam’s prostate, and the taller boy gave a strangled cry, his mouth full of flannel.

“Wonder if I can make you cum without touching you,” Gabriel purred, eyeing Sam’s ruby red rock that was weeping copious amounts of precum onto his toned belly.

Sam whimpered and his eyes decided to do another examination of the back of his head as Gabriel snapped his hips the same exact way, making sure to nail Sam’s prostate every single time.

It didn’t take long for Sam to give a very strangled shout of Gabriel’s name through the blanket, his back arching as he painted belly and chest with thick, ropey cum.

Gabriel was right behind him, giving a porn worthy noise before collapsing beside Sam, giving his cum covered pecs a sleepy lick.

“Gross, dude,” Sam teased, then moaned as Gabriel licked him clean. “Kidding, hottest thing ever.”

“I know, Moose,” Gabriel said. “Trust me, I know.  He then got up and returned with a warm, wet washcloth and wiped the two of them down before snuggling up into Sam’s side.

“I made Sam Winchester go speechless, what an accomplishment,” Gabriel said.

“Watch it,” Sam chuckled. “I’ll do the same to you sooner or later.”

“Oh, I plan on it, babe,” Gabriel said, pulling Sam’s comforter over them. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

Sam couldn’t agree more. “Good night, Gabe.”

“Good night, Moose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dragonmage.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Shiny!!


	14. Of Songs and Switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabriel, Lexi, and Balthazar sing in order to distract Crowley. Cas replaces the tie. There are such things as emergency dates. And Gabriel's turn to bottom and turn incoherent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! I'm also working on a couple of parodies and a Songfic so keep your eyes peeled for it!

Sam woke up the next morning feeling absolutely sore, and he groaned.

“Ahh yeah, it will do that,” Gabriel said sleepily. “Need to use it more.”

“Buy me a plug then.”

_Dun dun du-da-dun du-da-dun. ._

“Is Darth Vader at our door?” Sam asked.

“It’s me you two. Is it unlocked?” Lexi asked.

Gabriel squawked. “We’re naked, Lexi!”

“Yeah, I know, I caught some of the dirty talk,” Lexi said, coming in. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, from either of you.”

Sam blushed and made sure that at least his privates were covered.

“So what’s the plan to get Crowley’s tie back into his office?”

“’Zar’s having a geek friend of his hack into the building’s PA system,” Lexi explained, sitting on Gabriel’s bed and tossing over boxers. “We’ll be in an alcove I found last night on my walk, and record really random shit to be played. ‘Zar and I are going to imitate a YouTube video.”

Gabriel and Sam stared at her before laughing.

“Cas will text when the tie’s been placed back where it belongs,” Lexi added, taking a sip of her coffee. “In the meantime, let’s get to Roman’s class, I’ve got a question about the study guide.”

Sam nodded and the three of them dressed.

“I have to ask- which YouTube video?” he asked.

“Ever heard of the Your Grammar Sucks series?” she asked in return, sliding into her seat.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen a few of the series.”

“Your Grammar Sucks No. 99 is a fantastic YGS song that ‘Zar and I have down _perfectly_ for whatever reason,” she grinned. “We only got two more left, though. YGS 100 and The Best of YGS 4. Rumor has it that YGS 100 is going to be a full length film.”

He shook her hand. “You and Balthazar are trouble,” he noted.

“Not unlike you and Gabe,” she pointed out with a grin.

He nodded his head. “Touche, my friend. By the way, why do you have to kick so high? You nearly kicked my chin yesterday.”

She snickered. “Ahh side bot-mais. Cracking tall people’s jaw one pointed foot at a time.”

Same snorted a laugh, trying to suppress it when Roman came into the room, and managed to just have a very goofy grin on his face.

Lexi got up and talked with Roman about the study guide in a low, quiet voice, with him smiling occasionally, and she came back to a note from Sam.

_You do too much._

_It’s called being a cultured fuck, Sammy._

He suppressed another snort.

_You have BALTHAZAR as your older brother and LUCAS as your fiancé. You can’t get any more cultured._

_Lies. One can always be more cultured._

He smiled and continued to work on his study guide, occasionally asking her a question.

When class was dismissed, Gabriel was lounging outside the door, eating a Snickers bar.

“Dude, you’re going to get diabetes,” Sam said, attempting to snatch it away.

Gabe hid the candy away with a whimper. “I bought your coffee,” he said shyly.

“Gabe, you’re too much,” he teased as Lexi lead them to the hidden alcove.

Balthazar was already there, setting up the equipment.

“Do we want to figure out how we’re doing the beginning?” Lexi asked, setting her stuff down.

“Sure. Do you want to do the singing, since I start off with the first ‘there’s never not nuthin’ part?” he asked as the trio got cozy.

“Sure.”

“Charlie’s in,” Balthazar noted, handing out headphone/microphones. “Everyone ready?”

They nodded.

Balthazar flicked the switch, and Sam got feedback.

It was weird, he decided as Balthazar and Lexi opened up the show with YGS 99, hearing your friends _right beside you_ and also through headphones.

He contemplated on what he was going to do when his turn came.

“Help me clean up YouTube. If you see a bad bad comment, take a screencap of it, send it my way, via Twitter or my Facebook fanpage,” Lexi sang, and Gabriel winked at Sam, mouthing _I got this._

Sam mentally groaned.

They finished, and Gabriel began singing.

“ _I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said that I would never do. . ._ ”

Lexi grinned and joined in on the next line. “ _A look from you and I would fall from grace- and that would wipe the smile right off my face._ ”

Sam wanted to die.

 _That’s it, Gabe bottoms for real tonight,_ he decided smugly as his boyfriend and Lexi sang “Heat of the Moment” by Asia. _I hate this goddamn song._

When they finished, Sam had come up with his own song.

He smirked at his boyfriend before launching into “Carry On My Wayward Son.”

Lexi joined in very shortly after, followed by Balthazar and Gabriel, with Lexi and Sam imitating the guitar and drums when they could.

Cas texted and they finished up the song before shutting everything down.

Sam and Gabe left first, and they met up with a rather smug Castiel as they headed back to Lexi’s dorm.

Lexi came up about ten minutes later, looking mildly frazzled. “Sorry, sorry, emergency easy translation,” she said, unlocking and opening her door. “And emergency date.”

“Is there such a thing?” Gabriel asked, flopping on her bed almost immediately upon entering.

“With Luke and I, yes. Luke’s coworkers _somehow_ managed to pull off a party, congratulating him on his upcoming nuptials, and I am, of course, required to make an appearance.” She was pulling off her heather grey long sleeved shirt as she spoke, and all three men politely averted her eyes.

“Boys. They’re boobs. You’ve ALL seen them before. You’ve all seen MY boobs before. We are adults. Grow up.”

All three blushed profusely. “You really have no modesty, do you?” Gabriel asked as she removed the white shorts she had decided to wear.

“I have modesty. I also know that I have an attractive female figure, and that men are going to stare at it no matter what,” she explained, changing her bra from the black sports bra she had elected to wear and changing it into a nude bandeau.

Sam nodded. “Are you doing the art thing tomorrow?” he asked.

She nodded. “That’s an extra twenty bucks a day in my pocket, of course I am,” she said.

“What are thing?” Castiel asked curiously.

“The art students around this time are always needing nude models for their final projects,” Lexi explained as she stood in front of her closet, frowning. She grabbed her phone from her sock bin and tapped out a message to Luke, probably to ask him what he’s wearing or the dress code. “They’ll pay $20 for each day you do it. It’s tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday. It’s surprisingly very relaxing.”

Gabriel whistled. “Bet Luke gets jealous,” he teased.

Lexi chuckled. “Luke took an art class last year _specifically_ to have me model nude for him,” she said with a wink. “He’s actually very talented, Rafe was jealous of some of the work that Luke did.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair. “I didn’t know this,” he confessed. “I thought he was working overtime.”

“His supervisor paid for it, saying it might help with the parolees understand that hidden talents are all over,” Lexi explained. “He was able to count it as unpaid overtime that way.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped, then snapped shut.

“The one he did of you in the rose garden is beautiful,” Castiel said quietly.

Lexi beamed. “It’s one of Luke’s favorite pieces,” she said.

Gabriel looked at his brother. “You _knew?_ ” he whispered.

“Yes, Gabriel. I walked in one time on Luke doing the piece I mentioned earlier, and he told me not to tell anyone,” Castiel said passively.

“ _Muse Amongst Her Kind,_ ” Lexi said. “That’s what he ended up titling it. Here.” She pulled up a picture on her phone and tossed it to Gabriel, and Sam leaned over his shoulder to take a look at it.

Lexi wasn’t nude, but she was wearing a sheer white linen dress, reclining on the grass in front of Luke’s roses, reading a book. A white and red rose crown adorned her head. The style was very much like an Impressionist painting, and it was evident who Luke’s idol in the Impressionism era was.

“He really loves Monet, doesn’t he?” Sam asked.

Lexi smiled, now wearing blue dress with a lace top. The bandeau had flipped so it was black, and she was running a brush through her hair. “We have arguments over whether or not Money or van Gogh was the better Impressionist painter,” she confessed as she slipped a black headband over her head, taking some of her hair back. “It’s rather. . . unnerving, sometimes, I won’t lie.”

Sam laughed and tossed her phone on the bed and watched her slip into a white and black maxi dress with lace on top and slipped on some black sandals. The effect was stunning, and she swished off to the bathroom.

“Do you need anything else?” Sam asked.

“I don’t think so,” she said. “Go on, horny boys.”

Sam blushed. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, it is.” She winked. “I know what you were thinking earlier, so go make good on your thoughts.”

Sam grinned wolfishly. “Come along, Gabe.”

Gabriel looked up from where he was digging into her candy stash. “But Sammy. . .”

“NOW, Gabriel,” he barked, and Gabriel scurried to Sam’s side, his arms full of candy.

“We’ll see you later,” Sam promised, and Lexi rolled her eyes.

“Outta my sight, Winchester,” she said, and he laughed before leading Gabriel out

Once they were in the safety of their room, he pinned Gabriel to the door.

“You know how much I hate that song,” he said.

Gabriel gave a sheepish smile. “It was the first thing that came to my head, Sammy.”

“What have we said about that song?”

“No playing or singing it?”

“Yeah, do we remember why?”

Gabriel huffed a laugh. “Played it on repeat that summer we went out to Cape Cod.”

“Exactly. So that song was banned, and for good reason.”

Gabriel gulped.

“Oh, Gabs, I’d never hurt you,” Sam purred, kissing down Gabriel’s throat and nibbling along his Adam’s apple. “But know that you _will_ be on bottom.”

Gabriel whimpered.

“Come on, on the bed,” Sam crooned, coaxing him onto the bed.

Gabriel came onto the bed and Sam found two of his ties and, after removing Gabriel’s shirt, tied his hands above his head.

Even through the loose jeans, Sam could tell that this was exciting to the other boy.

“I think I’m going to take my time with this,” he breathed.

Gabriel mewled as Sam began a thorough exploration of his chest, neck, and face, making his presence known through teeth and tongue and lips. He murmured praises to his boyfriend, torturing him to a different level.

By the time Sam reached his boyfriend’s belt, Gabriel was a sweating, squirming, profanity spewing bundle of nerves.

“Sammy, _please,_ ” he whimpered as Sam undid his belt and jeans and slid them off of him easily.

“You ask so nicely,” Sam teased, placing a tender kiss to the inside of Gabriel’s knee, hooking his fingers in his boxers and yanking down.

Gabriel’s cock bounced happily against his stomach, the slit open and dripping with precum, and he moaned.

Sam then dived in between Gabriel’s legs and lifted them onto his shoulders before teasing his boyfriend’s rosebud.

“Sam-“ Whatever Gabriel was going to say afterwards became rather unimportant as Sam licked the outside of his clenched hole.

The next thirty minutes were spent with Sam teasing Gabriel wide open with his tongue, his hand reaching up to stroke Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel couldn’t say or do anything, he was babbling incoherently and Sam wasn’t sure if he could even _distinguish_ between what he was saying, it seemed like a stream of conscious garbled in pleasure, and it became Sam’s favorite sound in the whole world.

Once Sam deemed him wide enough, he hurriedly shucked his own clothes and nestled himself between a panting Gabriel’s legs and pressed in.

Gabriel’s tight heat encircled his length, and they both moaned loudly and Sam soon was fucking Gabriel at a steady pace, completely dominating the other boy.

Sam then leaned down and proceeded to create dark marks around Gabriel’s neck and shoulders with teeth, lips, and tongue as his silk ties dug pleasantly into his wrists.

“SAM!”

Sam had that small warning before  Gabriel exploded, his back arching up and screaming, painting their chests and belly in cum.

To see Gabriel loose complete control like that made Sam see white and he came hard and fast, painting the inside of Gabriel white before collapsing onto the smaller boy.

“Not that I mind, but I need to pee,” Gabriel said in a muffled voice after a few minutes.

Sam groaned, but moved and undid Gabriel’s bonds. “Good thing we have a long break today,” he noted as he yawned and got ready for his next class.

“That was hot. Frustrating, but hot,” Gabriel said before heading off to the bathroom to clean up and pee.

“WOW Sammy!”

Sam ducked his head into the bathroom, where he saw the amazing amount of hickies he left behind, and he blushed sheepishly.

“I was caught up in the moment!” he defended himself.

Gabriel’s eyes twinkled.

“If you start singing that _stupid_ song again, I will send you to class with a stinging bottom,” Sam warned, shrugging into a shirt.

Gabriel appeared to actually _consider_ Sam’s words and promise before sighing. “Perhaps another day you can send me to class with a red ass,” he said dramatically. “I think the hickies are enough.”

Sam smirked. “Now everyone knows that you’re taken. _Mine._ ”

Gabriel grinned. “I like you getting possessive,” he noted. He pulled on a dark red V-Neck, and the color showed off the marks rather splendidly.

“Beautiful, now head off to class, babe,” Sam said, coming into the bathroom, smacking Gabe’s ass firmly.

Gabriel jumped and retaliated with a firm smack of his own, and Sam _positively did not squeak._

“I am recording that sound,” Gabriel teased, pulling Sam into a warm, open mouthed kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you too,” Sam said when they parted. “You’re going to be late.”

Gabriel gasped as he saw the time and raced out the door.

 _God I love that man,_ Sam thought warmly as he attempted to restore order to his hair. _I love him so damn much!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a couple days late, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In the next couple chapters, we'll find out who cursed Sam! What are your predictions?
> 
> Also, the webseries Your Grammar Sucks is a real thing, check it out on Youtube. It's hilarious!
> 
> Kudos + Comments = Shiny
> 
> Love can be bestowed either here or at dragonmage.tumblr.com


	15. Of Shouting and Blacking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days are busy for them, and over dinner, Sam scares the living shit out of Lexi. In retaliation, Gabriel gives Sam a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THERE'S A PLOT AND I'M NOT JUST WRITING SABRIEL PWP!! I REPEAT THERE IS A PLOT. 
> 
> I SHOULD have the next chapter reveal who placed that curse on Sam's paper (poor Lexi). Any guesses on who it is? Leave 'em in the comments!

The days after that had been _super_ busy for whatever reason. Well, there were reasons.

Sam found out that he had a ten page research paper due _on Monday_ and he didn’t have _anything_ written.

Gabriel was running around spouting off random facts about this war and that war and did you know that this dude did that?

Castiel was going crazy with memorizing Eastern religions and their doctrines, and he was literally spouting Confucius every other sentence.

Dean was also rebelling against not being able to use his hand for the next couple weeks and was working, causing Cas to berate him every night while he changed bandages.

Lexi had her hands full with finals (she found out that her translation of “O Fortuna” into Gaelic was almost completely wrong, causing her to panic) and her business, which was always super busy around finals. She was also busy helping plan the wedding and preparing for the language tour. On top of that, she was working on the curse with Cas.

Sam, Alexis, and Gabriel had volunteered as nude models for the three days that they were needed, and many people chose Sam for their nude model, while old favorites chose Alexis as theirs, and the three enjoyed the extra $60 in their pockets.

The curse, however, was wearing on Alexis’s nerves

“ _Nothing_ yet on the DNA samples!” she exclaimed when Gabriel asked around dinner a couple nights before finals. “Like, _nothing._ Electrophoresis is supposed to go much faster than this. I may have to resort to hand writing samples!”

Sam snorted into his coffee and she fixed him with an icy glare.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“Not funny, Sam-a-lamb. Handwriting sample analysis is _tedious,_ ” she growled. “I would rather watch Zar eat live spiders naked than doing handwriting analysises. Analyses? Whatever the fuck the plural form of ‘analysis’ is.” She stabbed her crab wontons viciously.

“Who’s naked, you or Balthazar?” Gabriel asked around his mouthful of Chinese donuts. Sam figured he shoved about five of them into his mouth.

“Zar. I’ll be wearing a Haz-Mat suit. And if one escapes, then he gets lit of fire,” she replied absently, conducting a silent translation. “Someone remind me the Latin word for sinner?”

“ _Peccatori,_ ” Cas supplied easily.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Why?”

“Someone’s translating part of the Bible into Latin, and I kept getting stuck on _sinner,_ ” she explained.

“Didn’t you write a _suspense_ story with the word _peccatori_ in it?” Sam asked.

“We don’t talk about the serial killer novel,” Lexi barked, throwing an uncapped hot pink highlighter at him while he laughed.

“I thought it was good! And she got her happy ending! Marrying the new, hotshot lawyer who got her off on like 80% of the charges because he fell in love with her and she with him and he got her the help she needed in order to move on and gave her the love she needed!” Sam crooned, rubbing where the highlighter had caught his cheekbone.

Cas raised his eyebrow while Lexi blushed furiously and glared at Sam and Gabriel went rooting on her laptop for the book.

Lexi lunged for her laptop and tackled Gabriel to the bed. “Gimme 3-PO!”

“You named your laptop?!” Gabriel laughed as he moved the laptop off to the side. Sam took it and placed on the floor by her bed, onto the Wampa throw rug.

“Shut up!” She shouted, wrestling with him on the bed.

Sam and Castiel laughed and watched them grapple with each other, Gabriel having  found her phone and had pulled up the site where she had part of the suspense novel written.

Gabriel proceeded to start reading it aloud.

 _“’Tis the season for reaping, brother mine. Satan needs his souls,’_ ” Gabriel read before laughing loudly. “’Tis the season for reaping?!”

“I was mildly intoxicated when I wrote that line, shut up,” Lexi growled.

“And you kept it in. . . why?”

“Because it _does_ sound like something my character would say,” Lexi admitted, and Sam cracked up.

“I haven’t read that part,” he said, moving towards the bed.

Lexi leapt onto him and tried to stop him. “With good reason, Sam!”

He laughed and began trying to detangle her from him. “Oh, c’mon, I wanna read it!” he pouted.

“Puppy dog eyes may work on Gabriel, but they do not work on me!” she laughed.

“I was your _beta_ you goof! I’m allowed to make judgments.”

“And having you as my beta was the worst decision _ever,_ ” she retorted.

“How was it the worst decision ever?” Sam laughed. “I gave you good, honest criticism.”

“ _Of my Latin verb tenses!!_ ”

Everyone cracked up laughing as she blushed. “I got ONE verb tense wrong, and Sam tears the _entire_ novel apart looking for more ‘verb inconsistencies’.” She glared at him while he laughed happily.

“Oh, come on, deep down inside, you were thankful for me correcting your verb tenses,” he teased.

“Shut up.”

Sam crept up on her as she bent over for her shrimp lo mein and whispered “ _Videre cat? Videre haeremus?”_

He got an elbow to the throat and a swift kick to the inside of his knee, making him fall.

 “Jesus Christ, Sam!”

Both Gabriel and Castiel were howling with laughter, and Sam grinned up at her, coughing. “Totally worth it,” he rasped.

Lexi rolled her eyes and looked at Gabriel. “I blame you for corrupting him,” she said, jabbing her fork at him and he grinned.

“Trickster, remember?” he joked.

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Sam got off the floor, still coughing slightly, and returned to Gabriel’s side. “Damn, you got my windpipe.”

“Maybe you should have remembered that I have a fiancé who is a probabtion officer and trained me to defend myself!” Lexi said smugly.

“You were bent over. How did you get his windpipe?” Cas asked curiously as Gabriel massaged Sam’s throat.

“When I jerked up, I went into a fifth position _en pointe_ relevee and swung back with my elbow,” she replied, demonstrating. “Technically I’m not trained to go _en pointe_ , but I do it anyways because, well, hater’s gonna hate”.

“Cultured fuck,” Gabriel teased.

Lexi gave a dramatic bow. “I try.”

Everyone laughed and she did apologize. “Knee jerk reaction, especially knowing what happened when my character said that. Honestly, you couldn’t have chosen a _different_ quote?”

He shook his head, laughing. “I just wasn’t expecting you to go all martial artist on me,” he explained. “Maybe a scream.”

“Who do you mistake me for, Samuel Winchester?” she asked. “Lucas Novak didn’t choose a woman who couldn’t do shit.”

“But you’d be an adorable housewife,” Gabriel said.

“Bite me!”

Sam’s boyfriend smirked. “I’ll leave that to dear Luke,” he mentioned.

Lexi cracked up laughing. “Speaking of whom, he’s coming here and if the three of you don’t _scram_ I will lock you in the closet and force you to listen to our sexual activities of the night.”

“How is that any different than when we’re at my place?” Gabriel asked as the three men stood.

“It just is. Now _shoo.”_

Castiel was the last out the door, and she leaned over and smacked his rear. He yelped and looked at her wide eyed. She grinned.

“Tell Dean you liked it,” she teased. “I’m sure he’ll want to test it when he’s able to.”

He stared at her in horror, his cheeks being painted red with embarrassment. “You’re _evil.”_

She laughed. “ _And it’s so easy when you’re evil_ ,” she sang. “ _This is the life, you see, the devil tips his hat to me!_ ”

Castiel huffed a laugh while Sam and Gabriel grinned goofily.

“Now, the three of you, _git_.” She ordered.

They left, laughing and Gabriel teasing his little brother about enjoying the rather firm slap Lexi gave to his rear.

“I am going to go call Dean and have him take care of this problem,” Castiel announced upon reaching his dorm room, and Sam fell to the ground laughing.

Cas glared at Sam and looked at Gabriel, who nodded with the most solemn expression Sam had ever seen, which set him off into a fit of giggles again.

Cas slammed his door rather firmly, and Gabriel grinned.

“Come on, Moose, let’s go to our room,” he said, helping Sam stand up.

Sam nodded, still laughing. “Okay,” he hiccupped, giggling again.

The two went into their room, where it was Gabriel’s turn to pin the tall man against their door.

“I think you’ve been bad today,” Gabriel huffed against his cheek.

Sam grinned. “It was _totally_ worth falling and getting nailed in the throat with a wayward elbow,” he defended.

“Oh, I’m not denying that,” Gabriel laughed, kissing along his jaw and Sam moaned. “I’m just saying that you freaked her out. We’re not supposed to freak her out, you remember why?”

Sam groaned. “Dean got the shit beat out of him.”

“Mhm. So. . . I think it’s only fair that what you did to me yesterday should be done to you.”

Sam whimpered, and Gabriel chuckled before removing Sam’s shirt and pushing him onto the bed. The ties from yesterday were still there, and Gabriel used them to tie the moose to the bed.

Sam looked up at his boyfriend, who’s eyes only showed a thin ring of golden whiskey, the rest of them dark with lust and desire. “Oh, yes, I’m going to worship you right now, just like you did. For longer. You think you can tease? Sammy, come on. Older brothers taught me tricks.”

Sam strained against the ties as Gabriel took his sweet damn time, sucking dark marks all over Sam’s chest and neck. Gabriel also chose this time to discover exactly how sensitive Sam’s nipples were, and the answer was _way too fucking sensitive._

Sweat beaded the Winchester’s brow as his boyfriend suckled a dark mark onto his hip. “Gabe. . .”

“Ahh, he speaks,” Gabriel teased, flicking open Sam’s jeans one handedly.

“Kind of hard to speak when you’re doing shit,” Sam moaned as he felt his pants and boxers be removed from him.

“I know,” Gabriel admitted, nuzzling his face into the dark chestnut curls. “But it’s fun to know that I can make you speechless.”

Sam fixated upon him with a needy glare as Gabriel kissed and nipped along the V of Sam’s body.

Gabriel laughed as he saw the glare. “Oh, baby, you _really_ need it, don’t you?” he teased.

“Please,” Sam confirmed.

Gabriel laughed and undressed, Sam whining at the loss of contact.

Gabriel fished a bottle of lube out of the comforter on Sam’s bed and nestled between Sam’s legs and coated his fingers in lube, teasing the entrance.

Sam felt himself go limp and relax as Gabriel continued to nip and kiss and suck along Sam’s legs, slipping a finger inside easily.

Sam gave a keening cry when Gabriel slowly slid the second finger in alongside the first, and he barely touched his prostate as they scissored.

“Oh, that is music to my ears,” Gabriel crooned against Sam’s knee, giving it a tender kiss that had Sam straining once more against the ties. “I wonder. . . think we could do hard and fast tonight? Right from the get go? Have you loose control?”

Sam whimpered loudly and nodded his head rapidly, and his boyfriend chuckled lustily.

“Oh Sam, you’re beautiful like this,” he whispered, sliding a third finger in and nailing his prostate, and Sam had to bite his lower lip to keep him from cumming too soon.

“Gabs, I’m ready, please,” Sam begged after a couple more strokes.

“You sure, baby?”

“Uh huh. . .”

Gabriel withdrew his fingers and slathered his cock in lube before swiftly impaling Sam.

Sam saw white and was gone as Gabriel snapped his hips hard and fast against his.

He doesn’t remember that much. He doesn’t remember the sweet, tender, filthy words that Gabriel muttered in his ear. He doesn’t remember him crying out in pleasure as it peaked, covering him and Gabriel in thicky, ropey cum. He doesn’t remember his boyfriend’s cry of his name before collapsing onto him, feeling filled.

When he came to, it was to Gabriel peering at him. He was clean and still very full from the earlier sex.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Never been better,” Sam replied, stretching.

“Good.” Gabriel grinned happily. “Can’t believe you pretty much passed out in bliss.”

“Shut up,” Sam murmured affectionately, dragging him down to cuddle.

Gabriel laughed and pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple.

“It’s your turn next,” Sam sighed before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videre cat? Videre haeremus? is Latin for "See the cat? See the cradle?" from Kurt Vonnegut's novel Cat's Cradle (Dean and I would probably get in so many debates about Vonnegut's work). 
> 
> Guesses on who left that curse? Leave 'em in the comments!
> 
> Accepting prompts and love always on dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments are shiny!!


	16. Of Spells and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi gets sick as she casts a spell to figure out who put the curse on Sam's paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for waiting so long to get this out, there were a lot of variables I didn't expect. I also apologize for the way this chapter ended, I'm currently on a bus and I want to make sure the WiFi stays on.

Sam woke up to his phone ringing.

_“Get out your guns, battle’s begun, are you a saint or a sinner?”_

He groaned and grabbed his phone, Gabriel murmuring protests.

“Hello?” he grumbled.

“Sam?” Luke’s voice was soft.

“Luke? What is it?” Sam asked, checking the number. It came from Lexi’s phone.

“Lexi’s sick.”

He sat up. “Sick? Sick how?”

“Well, she’s not pregnant, if that’s what you’re thinking. Like, she’s throwing up, diarrhea, the whole ‘food poisoning’ routine, except she’s _never_ gotten food poisoning from that shrimp lo mein before.”

Sam nudged Gabriel awake and put the phone on speaker. “Luke, where is she?”

He vaguely heard the sound of vomit hitting the bottom of an empty plastic bag, and he winced.

“She’s in bed. Sam, I think it has to do with the curse.”

“I’m thinking so too, let me get dressed. Is Cas okay?”

“Yeah, I already called him.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.” He hung up.

Gabriel’s eyes were wide. “Do you think it does pertain to the curse?”

“I think Lexi fucked with magic she shouldn’t have,” Sam said as he slipped on boxers and sweatpants.

The two hurried up and dressed and ran to Lexi’s room.

Luke let them in and Sam winced at the sight.

Lexi was laying in bed, wearing only a thin pair of panties and a sports bra, sweating and groaning. She was pale, her black hair sticking to her body. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, and her normally bright and expressive eyes were fluttering. Four full grocery bags of last night’s dinner were in her giant trashcan, a fifth hanging limply from her fingers.

“Did she do any magic last night?” Sam asked her fiancé while Gabriel hurried to the bathroom to get a cool washcloth.

“Yeah, she said she was going to try a spell,” Luke said. “Do you think that that’s what happened?”

“It sounds like the spell took a lot out of her,” Sam said grimly.

“Sam?”

He turned and found her on her side, giving shallow breaths.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

She smiled. “I think I found out who put that spell-“ she coughed before vomiting, reaching her current bag just in time.

“Who?” he asked.

“Well, I got ill before I could completely finish it,” she managed to say.

Gabriel came back and placed the cold washcloth on the back of the girl’s neck. She jumped and shivered.

“But I got enough information that I could make an educated guess,” she rasped after another coughing fit.

He knelt down and took her free hand in his. It was cold and clammy. “Who?” he asked gently.

“Ruby,” she murmured, falling asleep. “I’m sleepy. I’m not 100% sure, but like 97.5% sure. The rest of the spell is ready for you or Gabe to use.”

Gabriel was over by where she was conducting the spell, and swore. “Alexis Katherine, you’re an idiot.”

“I know,” she rasped.

“What’s wrong, Gabriel?” Luke asked.

“This was a spell not meant for a single person to use because it drains on the life force of the caster.”

Sam glared at the girl laying on the bed. “You _are_ an idiot. Where was Cas?!”

“Cassie and Deanie had a date last night. Like, y’know, a proper date that involves coupley thingies.” Lexi murmured. “’S not like I did it _completely_ alone.”

Luke was running his hand over his jaw, restraining himself from saying something to make the situation worse.

Gabriel was swearing now, looking at where she obviously stopped, and picking it back up again.

Lexi dry heaved into a bag as Gabriel wove the incantation, Sam squeezing her hand tightly.

Luke looked upset and confused, like he didn’t know what to do. Eventually, he knelt down next to her, smoothing her hair back and murmuring soft, loving words.

Gabriel finished the incantation and grimaced. “She’s right, Sam, it’s Ruby,” he confirmed. “Well, Alistair, but we all know Alistair is Ruby’s little bitch.”

Sam groaned. “I thought we were done with her. Like, for good.”

“Women like her hold grudges forever,” Lexi rasped. “They’re evil little bitches, like bulldogs and bones.”

Luke set his jaw. “You’re coming home with us tonight, you two,” he said. “And _you,_ kitten, aren’t leaving this bed today. Except to piss and when we go home.”

“I feel better already,” Lexi whined.

“Bullshit.”

“You’re bullshit.”

“I’m not the one who decided to do a spell that relies on life force for completion!”

“I asked if you wanted to help, but _nooooo_ it wasn’t good enough for you!”

They glared at each other for a while, Luke’s eyes hard and unyielding, Lexi’s narrowed and accusing.

Sam wished for some crickets.

Finally, Luke looked away and sighed. “Maybe I should’ve asked what it entailed before I turned it down,” he admitted ruefully.

“I should’ve gotten Gabe or Sam over here in the first place,” Lexi admitted sheepishly.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. “You’re still staying in bed all day,” he told her.

“Dammit,” she murmured, her eyes drooping shut.

“I love you too,” he chuckled as she fell asleep.

Sam sighed. “Looks like I have a bitch to face,” he said. He nodded over at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded back. “I’ll talk to Cassie and Dean-O, see if they got any ideas.”

“I’ll check with Balthazar,” Sam said.

“And you two are still coming home with us,” Luke said.

“Of course.” The duo agreed.

Sam looked over at the sleeping girl.

Luke smiled. “Go play tricks. She’s fine.”

Sam smiled and he and Gabriel went back to their room.

“You never fully told me the Ruby story,” Gabriel mentioned.

“You probably should know, though,” Sam admitted, sighing as they slid down on the bed. “I just don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning, Moose,” Gabriel murmured, curled up against his side.

Sam huffed a laugh, sighed a bit more heavily, and started speaking.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! We'll find out Ruby and Sam's story in the next chapter.


	17. Of Former Relationships and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Gabriel what exactly happened between him and Ruby, then Gabriel comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS A MENTION OF PAST ABUSE AND A MENTION OF PAST RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED! 
> 
> And in other news, I am a horrible human being. If you choose to pass this chapter, I will be posting a summary at the bottom.

“You know I met Ruby our junior year of high school,” Sam said, and Gabriel nodded. “She was smart and sassy and beautiful, and I fell head over heels for her. I pretty much worshipped the ground that she walked on. And perhaps that is why she was. . . she was able to do what she did.” 

He took a deep breath, and sighed deeply. He could feel his left leg trembling like it always did when he started becoming anxious. 

“Six months into dating, she slapped me. We were arguing over something stupid- probably something like what movie we were going to watch. I was stunned into silence, and so was she. I escaped and went home. The next day at school, she apologized, said she didn’t know what came over her, etcetera. I forgave her and we moved on. Or so I thought.” 

“Two weeks later, she punched me in the stomach. Hard.” 

The tremors in his left leg increased, and he gripped his right hand hard fighting it. “It went on like that, until it was constant.” 

“There was more than just punches and kicks and slaps. There was the verbal abuse, too. She’d tell me that the only reason Dean was taking care of me was because of Mom’s last words, to look after me. That he really didn’t love me.” He gave a hollow laugh. “That the only reason why people liked me was because I was easy to make fun of. She’d tell me that rumors flew around the school all the time about me. A lot of people were treating me as though I was Dean, although we both know that I was never like that.” 

“Ruby was the first person I told when I decided to come out as bisexual. She promised me that she wouldn’t tell anyone before slapping me across the face and demanding to tell her about any guy that I’ve ever had a crush on. When I refused, she kicked me in the crotch repeatedly until I choked out a few names. I did celebrity crushes, only because I wasn’t going to give her more ammunition.” 

“The next day at school, everyone knew I came out of the closet.” 

Gabriel nodded. “It was worse than when I came out as pan.” 

Sam closed his eyes as the tears started to form. 

“The final straw was when she told me that no one except her cared about me. I don’t know how I made it out alive, I just. . . fought because I had to.” 

Sam was trembling, shaking violently. Goosebumps started to form as he shivered, feeling cold as hot tears stung his cheeks and trailed down his face. 

“I dream about it, sometimes,” he whimpered, burying his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Gabriel. He didn’t want to see the disgust and the hatred that covered his features. “About her beating me and shouting words at me. . . I don’t want to. I don’t want to think about the time she locked me out of the house because I didn’t tell her “I love you”. I don’t want to think about the time she. . . she raped me. I didn’t want to, I had a bad day and I wanted to eat something and go to sleep. And she. . . she just forced herself onto me, and I couldn’t get it up, so she made a joke about “performance anxiety” and pretty much forced me to get hard and. . .” He started choking on his words, convulsing. 

He felt himself being guided into a warm lap, fingers stroking his hair soothingly as he cried and choked and coughed. A worn blanket- the one Dean gave him that he loved so much, a dark purple plaid one- was draped across his long, lean body. 

“You are too good for this world, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered softly, and Sam laughed hollowly, but gentle fingers were placed across his lips, and he quieted. 

“You are an amazing person, Sam. You have already been through so much, and you did a lot of it on your own, and you always came out on top. And look at your life now! You’re in an amazing college, you have amazing friends, you’re smart as fuck, and you have me. You have me. I would never, ever, hurt you like she did you.” 

Sam started crying again because he didn’t deserve these kind words, these wonderful words. 

“Sam, I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids,” Gabriel confessed softly, still running his fingers through his hair. “I loved how even though you’ve had shit thrown at you, you always had a smile on your face and a joke to share. You’ve always had this aura of innocence, even though you’re far from it, in more ways than one.” 

Sam gave a watery chuckle. 

“And that’s why I love you. This smile, your amazing body, your wonderful personality. I love all of you. I want to kill Ruby for what she did to you, for what she’s had Alistair do to you, and what she’s done to Lexi.” 

Sam nuzzled into his thigh, his tears still flowing but he’s calmed down some. 

“Look at me, baby,” Gabriel said, tilting his chin up. 

Sam looked up into warm, caring, concerned amber eyes and he felt like he was drowning in Gabriel’s love. 

“I love you, Sam Winchester. Never forget that. When you start thinking about the past, just remember that I love you. If you start thinking about her, or when Alistair jumped you after you left her, or any of that, call me. Wake me up. I don’t care. Just mention that you need me, and I will be right here, every time. Okay?” 

Sam couldn’t speak, but he nodded, clearing his throat. 

“Good,” Gabriel said. He slid down next to the taller boy, tucking Sam’s head underneath his chin, and held Sam close, stroking his hair. “We don’t ever have to bring it up again, unless you want to. Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me.” He squeezed the moose closer to him. “My beautiful cinnamon roll.” 

Sam snorted and the prankster laughed. “Alright, alright, handsome cinnamon roll.” 

Sam gave a content hum and nuzzled deeper into Gabriel’s neck, inhaling his scent and calming down. 

They laid there in silence for a while, Gabriel stroking Sam’s hair while he calmed down from the emotional roller coaster that always came with thinking about his and Ruby’s past relationship. 

He felt his eyes slide shut and he struggled to stay awake. 

“You can go to sleep, Sam,” Gabriel said softly, kissing the top of his head. “Go on, I’ll be here.” 

“You won’t leave?” Sam asked groggily, slightly panicked. 

“I’m only going to leave when I have to take a leak,” Gabriel promised. “I’ll get Luke to deliver food to me.” 

Sam gave a tired smile and nodded. “Good.” 

“Good to sleep, Moosey,” his boyfriend soothed, kissing his temple lovingly. “I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?” 

“Okay,” he agreed, already drifting off. He found Gabriel’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Lo’e ‘ou.” 

Gabriel laughed softly. “I love you too,” he whispered, but Sam was already asleep, cradled in his boyfriend’s arms and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Chapter 17: Of Former Relationships and Confessions-   
> Sam reveals to Gabriel that Ruby physically, psychologically, and sexually abused him and has the equivalent of a panic attack. Gabriel comforts him. 
> 
> Give me love (and hate, I know I'm a horrible human being) and prompts at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


	18. Of Finals and Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finals. It's Wednesday. They're almost done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're probably going to get SLAMMED with updates. Why? Because I leave for drum corps today, and I want this done so you (my lovely readers) don't have to wait 2.5 months for the next update!

The next two days went by without incident. Every night, Sam and Gabriel spent the night at the Novak’s, and Luke drove them to their finals.

It took Lexi three days to completely recover from the spell, but she made it to every one of her finals. Sam didn’t know how, especially when she got into the car for them to go to their German final the next day, looking like death warmed over and muttering in French.

By Wednesday, the only finals they had left were History of the English Language for Sam and Lexi; Gaelic for Lexi; syntax for Sam; and World War I for Gabriel.

“I’ll bring by lunch when you are done,” Luke said as he dropped the trio off.

“Thanks,” Sam said, sliding out of the car.

“You’re the best, Luke!” Gabriel cheered.

“My hero,” Lexi muttered, leaning across the seat to slowly kiss him. “Love you.”

“Love you too, kitten, now scram,” Luke laughed, kissing her back. She giggled and jumped out, making sure to grab her travel tea mug before they headed off to their final.

“What kind of tea is in there?” Sam asked curiously as they waved bye to Gabriel, who trudged off to the library to do some last minute studying.

“Peppermint with some honey,” Lexi replied, sipping on it. “Everything but the nausea is gone, so I’ve been drinking a lot of peppermint tea.”

They entered the class and sat down.

“How are you feeling, other than that?” Sam asked, pulling out his study guide to cram in that one section about Australian English.

“Drained, but that could be because it’s finals. You got any tomorrow?”

He shook his head. “You?”

“Yeah, I got fucking Russian at the ass crack of dawn.”

“I fail to see how 8 AM is ‘the ass crack of dawn’,” Sam mentioned.

“Shush.”

Professor Roman came in, handed out the final as everyone put their study guides away, and sat at the front, reading.

Sam could hear Lexi murmuring speculations about answers, lamentations about why she chose linguistics and languages as a major, and prayers to the finals gods to _let her answer forty-nine, dammit, she knows it, stop keeping the knowledge hidden._

Sam focused on his own final, frowning and gnawing on his pen.

Half an hour into the exam, four people handed their finals in with grim looks on their faces. Sam could tell that they weren’t expecting to pass it.

Fifteen minutes later, Lexi finished, looking exhausted but confident, and she pointed to the door, telling Sam that she’d be right outside. He nodded and returned to his test.

Half an hour after Lexi left, Sam finished his own exam. He’s pretty sure the Australian English section is botched, but the rest felt pretty good to him.

He picked up Lexi, who was playing Mahjong on her phone, and the two headed to the library to pick up Gabriel.

“Why am I a history major?” his boyfriend lamented softly when they sat down at his table.

“I was wondering the same thing about languages and linguistics during Roman’s final,” Lexi murmured softly.

Sam nodded in agreement as he pulled out his syntax notes and began cramming once more.

Two hours later, they were in their respective finals.

Sam got out of syntax first, promising to see the peppy young professor next year when he came back for the next level, and went to sit outside of Lexi’s Gaelic final.

He barely sat down when he heard her oral presentation, which was the translation she had been frantically working on.

He listened to her chant (he’s always thought of it as a chant) the song, her voice rising and falling in the lilt.

“Well, you went more Scottish than I expected,” he heard McConnell say, “but the pronunciation was good. A few minor mistakes, but they dealt with accents. Of course you got an A, now get out of my sight.”

“Yessir!” Lexi laughed, dancing out of the classroom.

“Nice job,” Sam said as they headed up the flight of stairs to where the history majors hid for their finals, only to see Gabriel bouncing down the hall towards them.

“You did good?” Lexi asked softly as they headed down the stairs.

“Sure did!” Gabriel announced just as softly, pulling out a Crunch bar and biting into it.

They went to wait for Luke out in the sun of the courtyard, laughing and talking, when Sam heard a voice that made his blood run cold and the hairs on the back of his neck stand rigid.

“Hey, Sam.”

Sam turned and nearly fell as he saw Ruby and Alistair standing behind him.

“Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts and love at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


	19. Of Fights and Aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio face off Ruby and Alistair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE ARE ALMOST THERE
> 
> I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS. 
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER.

Lexi literally jumped and pulled out a can of pepper spray ( _where the fuck was she hiding that?_ ) and Gabriel stood up behind Sam.

“No,” he said coolly. “What do you want, Ruby?”

“Oh, Sam,” she purred, getting up close to him. “What I always want.”

His left leg was trembling, and he felt Gabriel’s hand on his back, discrete.

Alistair was now talking to Lexi, who was now getting ready for a fight.

“You know, you were a mistake.”

He whipped his head around to face his former girlfriend.

“A giant mistake. Jesus Christ you were such a pussy. Unable to do the simplest things. Remember when I had to get you hard?”

“You _raped_ me, Ruby,” he said.

“Not according to the law, no penetration occurred on your end,” she purred. “I got you in me. You didn’t even want it, which is ridiculous. I mean, have you _seen_ me? I’m, like, the hottest thing around. Still got a thing for little Cassie Novak?”

Gabriel gave a squawk. Sam made a mental note to talk to him about it.

“That was my _brother_ who had the crush on Castiel, and they’re together, thank you for asking,” he said. “As for me, well, I got the hottest piece of ass on campus.” He slung an arm around his boyfriend, and he could _feel_ Gabriel preen at the compliment.

Ruby raised her eyebrow. “Gabriel Novak? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? The biggest manwhore in the country?”

“Hey now, I changed my wicked ways for him,” Gabriel said in a hurt voice.

“I wish I never loved you,” Ruby said in awe.

Sam chanced a look over at Lexi and Alistair, who were now physically fighting.

Ruby watched Sam’s line of sight. “You were never as good as him,” she mentioned. “Alistair is _always_ willing to give me whatever I want, and he’s _so_ good about it. You know, like you never were. I faked half of my orgasms with you.”

“Bullshit,” Sam said, watching Lexi take a fist to the eye. Alistair was built like Sam, but he worked out like Dean and could easily throw her across the courtyard like a football. Sam was concerned, but he had his own opponent. “I should know, I’ve heard fake orgasms, and all of yours were true orgasms. I know my way around a woman’s body.”

Ruby snorted. “Highly unlikely. Half of them were pretty convincing fake ones. Like when we experimented with my knife.”

“I never wanted to do that with you, you know how I feel about blood,” Sam said, getting woozy at the idea.

“But you felt _so_ much better, didn’t you?”

“I puked.”

“Pity, just shows how much of a wuss you are. I was never happy with you.”

Sam could feel his body trembling. He’s heard all of these before, in one form or another, and he was feeling their effects all over again.

A punch to his face made him go down, and he looked up at Ruby, who was now adjusting one of her rings on her fingers. He could feel a trickle of blood slide down his face.

That’s all he saw before Gabriel attacked.

Sam watched in awe and horror as Ruby and Gabriel rolled around in the grass, beating each other and snarling. A few feet away, Lexi and Alistair were going at it.

He picked up his phone and texted Luke.

_We’re in trouble. Courtyard._

_OMW_

A sharp cry alerted Sam to Lexi in a chokehold, with her flailing, trying to make contact with something as Alistair tightened his grip.

In the meantime, Ruby was attempting to pin Gabriel, but was unable to.

Lexis gave a gurgled gasp, swinging back with her elbow, which Alistair dodged.

“NO YOU FUCKING DON’T!”

 _Thank God for Lucas Novak!_ Sam thought as he watched Lexi’s fiancée run into the courtyard, Castiel trailing behind.

Cas immediately went to help his older brother, while Luke went to the love of his life.

It was difficult, because even though Luke Novak was a decent size man, he didn’t have to take people down very often.

“NOT MY SISTER YOU TOSSER!”

Balthazar ran in and helped his future brother in law get the man off of her, where she fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

Gabriel and Castiel were holding Ruby down as Crowley came running onto the scene.

“What just happened?” he asked Sam.

Sam gave him a very condensed, sanitized version of what happened and how they figured it out, the precautions they took, all of that. In the meantime, campus security came and helped corral Alistair and Ruby. Luke was holding a shaking Lexi, checking her over while Balthazar fussed over them like a mother hen.

Gabriel jogged over and kissed Sam’s cheek. “How are you?” he asked.

“How am I? How the fuck are you?” Sam asked, leaning down to fiercely kiss his boyfriend. “You have a black eye!”

“Eh, all’s fair in love and war,” Gabriel quipped up at him with a trickster grin.

“Oh, did you just do war?” Sam asked playfully. “Does that mean my conqueror gets to enjoy himself tonight?”

“Does it now?” Gabriel asked, eyes twinkling.

Crowley cleared his throat.

“Err, sorry,” Sam said, blushing and carding his fingers through his hair.

“No problem, Sam. We’ll talk to Ruby and Alistair, expect to heaer from me soon,” Crowley said.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said and watched the short Brit walk away.

Balthazar wandered over with Castiel. “You two okay?”

They nodded. “Little shook up,” Sam confessed. “Is Lexi okay?”

Balthazar growled. “The bastard was crushing her windpipe. She’s weak from that spell too, so all that physical activity wore her out.”

Luke picked Lexi up and cradled her to him as he walked over.

“Home?”

Sam nodded. “Home.”

And when Gabriel entwined his fingers with his, if Sam gave a reassuring squeeze? Well, they weren’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and prompts accepted at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny. 
> 
> EPILOGUE WILL BE UP SOON!!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT IS FINISHED

**Two months later:**

“SAM! GABRIEL!”

“BUSY!” Sam moaned as he felt his boyfriend deep throat him.

“LEXI COMES HOME TODAY! SHE’S ALMOST TO THE FUCKING AIRPORT!!” Balthazar was right outside their bedroom door.

“SHIT!” Sam gasped, spilling down Gabriel’s throat. In his haze of pleasure, he saw the doorknob turn.

“WHAT PART OF ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ DO YOU NOT GET?!” Gabriel gasped as he saw the door crack slightly.

“That’s not what it said, it said ‘please disturb’,” Balthazar sulked.

Gabriel jumped up and ran over to the door as Sam retreated to their now shared closet to pull on clean boxers and jeans.

“GODDAMMIT DEAN!”

“Did he change it?!” Sam asked, coming over and peering over his boyfriend’s shoulder, buttoning his jeans.

_Please disturb at any time. Honestly. We don’t care. S & G. _

“I’m going to _hurt_ him,” Gabriel growled.

Sam placed a comforting kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll do it. Better yet, I’ll get Cas to do it.”

“Thanks, Moose,” his boyfriend said. “Now let’s get shirts on.”

“Please,” Balthazar said dryly.

Sam flushed and caught Luke racing down the hall as he pulled on one of his “summer plaids”.

“Going crazy, Luce?”

“Of course!” Luke peeked in, wearing a “welcome home, kitten” with a kitten painted on.

“Adorable,” Gabriel deadpanned, wearing his “The Angels Have the Phone Box” shirt that Sam got him two weeks ago for his birthday.

They drove to the airport in a tense bundle, with Luke dashing into their favorite gift shop for flowers and chocolate.

“I do a language tour, I expect you to go full out,” Sam told Gabriel.

“I wouldn’t do any less,” Gabriel declared, kissing Sam happily.

They waited by the baggage claim, and it wasn’t long before she came in.

Lexi was wearing a gorgeous sundress, with tanned skin and sunbleached hair and bright eyes and a brilliant smile.

Sam heard Gabriel wolf whistle and he laughed as she connected eyes with them.

Balthazar had gone to get her luggage, so there was no stopping the very cliché romance scene of Luke greeting her home with a warm kiss that led into a dip.

“Welcome home, kitten,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Luke,” she whispered back. “Now let me up, people are staring.”

With a laugh, he let her up and she hugged them all.

“Any word about Ruby and Alistair?” she asked as they walked to the SUV.

“Nope, last we heard they were suspended from campus,” Gabriel reported.

“We’re all fine and good,” Sam added, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“My production sold out, baby sister.”

“Ah, well, maybe next time,” Lexi said loftily.

“Tart.”

“Manwhore.”

They laughed and piled in as Lexi recounted her tales, accidentally slipping into a variety of languages as she did so, with different dialects depending on the region.

“You owe me,” Gabriel whispered.

“What do I owe you? A chance for me to top you?”

“GUYS!”

“SORRY”

“NO YOU’RE NOT”

“SHUT UP I’M TELLING A STORY!”

_All was as it should be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU YOU ALL ARE SHINY PEOPLE AND DESERVE MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF LOVE FOR STICKING WITH ME!!
> 
> dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
